Le Fils des Ténèbres
by Falang
Summary: Spoiler T5. Chap 04: Severus Rogue reçoit une lettre de Karkaroff, aux conséquences déplaisantes. MESSAGE DE L'AUTEUR ET REPONSES AUX REVIEWS : FIC MOMENTANEMENT INTERROMPUE, dsl
1. Prologue

_HP ne m'appartient pas, il est à JK Rowling (sniff), de même que Severus (gros sniff)_

_Comme j'adore me raconter des histoires et lire celles des autres, j'ai eu envi d'écrire ma propre fan fiction. Ce qui suit est en fait le Prologue d'un gros délire personnel. Mais, j'ai cependant voulu l'histoire sérieuse (enfin, j'espère en tout cas qu'elle apparaîtra pas trop ridicule si elle s'avérait être franchement nulle !)_

_En la lisant, vous risquez d'avoir des impressions de déjà-vu, car je m'inspire énormément des films que je vois (enfin… énormément… un ch'tit truc par-ci par-là, et en plus ça se fait inconsciemment car je m'en rends compte qu'après avoir écrit). Si je précise ça, c'est qu'il risque d'y avoir des résonances avec d'autres fan fictions qui ne m'appartiennent mais dont je me serais inspirée, inconsciemment donc. Je m'en excuse auprès de leurs auteurs. Vous pourrez toujours m'en faire la remarque, mais me tapez pas trop fort sur les doigts !! Pitié !!_

_Autrement, j'ai pas vraiment de résumé à donner. J'ai toute l'histoire en tête, mais j'arrive pas à en formuler l'essentiel en quelques mots. Rien que pour trouver le titre, ç'a été galère !!_

_Bonne lecture !! (enfin, j'espère)_

Le Fils des Ténèbres

Prologue

Dans un cimetière lugubre, un homme encapuchonné de noir attendait, assis sur une pierre tombale. La tête légèrement penchée en avant, ses yeux de chat aux pupilles rouges et à l'iris noir regardaient ses mains pliées sur ses genoux. Des mains fines et belles, blanches comme celles d'un squelette. Il restait ainsi, parfaitement immobile. Une légère brise vint agiter son capuchon. Il écouta les bruits que lui apportait le vent. Mais ce fut le silence qui s'ensuivit qui fut le plus éloquent, quand plus un seul souffle ne vint briser le repos de ces lieux.

L'homme se plaisait à revenir ici il goûtait avec délectation la tranquillité de l'endroit, le respect indicible qu'inspiraient les tombes. C'était dans ce cimetière qu'il était revenu la vie lui avait été rendue au milieu des morts. Presque malgré lui, il se sentait le devoir de toujours revenir ici pour leur témoigner son hommage. Il ne pouvait pas même empêcher une infime once de tristesse de l'envahir à l'idée que nombre de ces morts auraient été outrés d'être les objets d'un tel pèlerinage. En temps normal, il aurait été furieux contre lui-même de ressentir de tels sentiments : la tristesse, le remord, … la culpabilité aussi…

Mais en temps normal, il savait se dominer, être fort et surtout impitoyable : sans pitié, sans indulgence, à la fois sanguinaire et raffiné dans l'horreur. Il cultivait le sadisme comme personne et aimait sans repaître. La vue du sang lui procurait des frissons de plaisir. Il s'en satisfaisait d'autant plus quand la ou les victimes étaient torturées et mises à mort sous ses yeux. Contrairement à ce qui se disait, il n'aimait pas user de l'Avada Kedavra non, cela allait plus loin… Un châtiment étant un châtiment, la mort devait couronner une souffrance indicible. Mais surtout ne pas aller trop loin dans la torture : la victime ne devait surtout pas tomber d'un état tellement apathique que mourir ou non lui serait égal. Non, non ! Surtout pas ! Tout sadique n'oublie pas les désirs de l'autre : en l'occurrence, il aimait donner la mort quand la victime était prête à se déchirer pour mourir. L'apothéose aboutissait quand le moribond poussait un dernier hurlement assourdissant sous les affres de l'agonie. S'il ne donnait pas toujours lui-même le coup de grâce, il appréciait le spectacle, littéralement aux anges et pour le moins transporté au septième ciel.

Mais, assis tel qu'il était dans ce cimetière, il se laissait aller à une douce mélancolie, inspirée par les siècles de sommeil de ces tombes. Il y a quinze ans déjà la Mort l'avait recueilli mais ne l'avait pas emporté. Elle l'avait gardé sous terre, des années, le temps que son esprit retrouve toute sa vigueur. La Mort est sa mère, il est son fils prodige, l'Ambassadeur des Ténèbres elle l'a gardé pour elle-même, pour qu'il lui fasse honneur quand le temps serait venu.

Puis il y avait eu cette déplorable tentative quatre ans auparavant de revenir aux dépens d'un autre, accroché à lui comme un parasite. Pitoyable existence en vérité ! La pierre de Faust lui avait échappé en même temps que la vie éternelle. Il avait dû s'enfouir à nouveau sous terre, se terrer comme un animal aux abois. L'Ange de la Mort lui avait alors fait cadeau d'un superbe serpent blanc, symbole de son ambition insatiable et pure. Pure, oui. Car son ascension vers le Mal s'est toujours accompagnée de pureté : dans sa violence, ses appétits sanguins et ses plaisirs meurtriers, il avait toujours agi selon sa nature. Il devait être l'incarnation du Mal, et jamais cet idéal n'avait été corrompu. Un serpent blanc serait donc don drapeau, lui-même le personnifierait pour rendre un ultime hommage à Salazar Serpentard.

Enfin, il y a un peu plus d'un an, il avait donc rené au jour, extirpé du sol du cimetière comme du ventre de sa mère, grâce à son Graal, c'est-à-dire le sang de cet enfant. Le Survivant, ce jeune héros charismatique, était alors apparu comme la lumière. Et lui, pauvre papillon monstrueux et famélique, se sentait attiré par cette lumière vive, ce débordement de vie. Même s'il avait réussi à s'enfuir, l'homme sentait battre le cœur du garçon dans sa poitrine, il sentait son sang couler dans ses veines, le rendant plus fort. La force de l'amour que le jeune homme avait reçue de sa mère mourante l'empêchait de le tuer, mais paradoxalement il profitait également de cette force. Tant que le gamin vivrait, il serait invulnérable…

Plongé dans ses pensées, il fut néanmoins aussitôt sur ses aguets quand il sentit un frémissement derrière lui. Toujours parfaitement immobile, il attendit que trois de ses lieutenants s'agenouillent devant lui, le front courbé, avant de présenter sa main droite ornée d'une bague rougeoyante qu'ils s'empressèrent d'embrasser.

« Alors, murmura Voldemort comme pour lui-même. Notre plan est-il fin prêt ? … A première vue, je dirais qu'oui… Du moins, je l'espère… pour vous.

- Tout est fin prêt, Monseigneur. Tous les préparatifs sont achevés.

- Et je ne peux que t'en remercier, Macnair… Finalement tu te rattrapes après cette bévue de Juin… Et toi aussi Malefoy, je peux à nouveau être fier de toi… Vous êtes, tous deux, mes meilleurs disciples.

- Nous vous en sommes gré, Seigneur, saluèrent-il bien bas. Vous êtes trop bon.

- Bon ?! Moi ?! »

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres partit d'un rire caverneux qui fit trembler les deux hommes. Puis, d'une main, il écarta remerciements et politesses et fit signe à la troisième personne agenouillée de venir s'asseoir à ses côtés.

« Oubliez la bonté, car je n'en ai pas. En fait, en guise de récompense, je pourrais très bien vous griller sur place et vifs de surcroît. Et, en tant que Mangemorts, vous vous devriez de jouir de votre propre supplice. – Les deux hommes essayèrent tant bien que mal de ne pas déglutirent trop bruyamment, ce qui déclencha à nouveau le rire de leur Maître. – Ha ! Face à la Mort, vous n'êtes que des enfants ! C'est ce qui vous sauve dans l'immédiat. Etant mes fidèles lieutenants, j'aurais honte d'envoyer à ma mère, la Mort, des pleutres tremblants et suants ! … C'est pourquoi, bien qu'étant mes meilleurs disciples, jamais vous n'atteindrez la perfection de ma meilleure élève… ma chère Bellatrix ! »

Il coula un regard voluptueux vers la femme assise à ses côtés, qui se pelotonna aussitôt contre lui, en ronronnant comme une chatte languissante, faisant bien entendre qu'elle était prête à mourir pour lui. En fait, il la tuerait à l'instant et subitement de ses propres mains avec sauvagerie qu'elle aurait l'impression d'être au Nirvana. Il s'attarda un instant sur les formes généreuses qu'elle laissait deviner sous sa cape. Son mari, Rodolphus Lestrange, bien qu'efficace, était un imbécile mais elle, elle était une Furie Antique sous ses aires de Muse céleste. Un délice de cruauté faite femme. Des braises brillaient dans ses yeux et son corps vibrait d'une sensualité démoniaque. Elle, elle aurait fait un présent magnifique pour la Mort. Mais, il se la gardait, désireux de profiter de ses charmes ensorcelants. Diable ! Que cette sorcière était envoûtante !

Il se détacha finalement de son regard, pour reporter ses yeux sur les deux hommes. Décidément, cette femme lui faisait perdre la tête.

« Messieurs, je vous remercie donc. Je vous laisse vous occuper des détails ainsi que du déroulement des opérations…

- Seigneur, navré de vous interrompre, intervint Malefoy, qui regretta aussitôt ses dires quand il sentit le poids du regard de Voldemort sur sa nuque inclinée. Je me demandais juste s'il n'était pas plutôt prioritaire de s'occuper de Potter d'abord et ensuite de… »

Lucius Malefoy n'entendit même pas son Maître prononcer le sortilège d'Endoloris. Il tomba lourdement en arrière, sentit vaguement son dos craquer préfigurant des côtes cassées, et il hurla, sans retenue, incapable de résister à un tel déferlement de douleur. Macnair, pourtant loin d'être un enfant de cœur, crut défaillir en voyant le visage crispé et transfiguré par la souffrance de son ami. Détournant les yeux, il croisa ceux de Bellatrix Lestrange, qui, la langue pincée entre les lèvres, souriait d'un air espiègle et gourmand.

Quand le monde eut fini de danser devant ses yeux, Lucius Malefoy inspira une première fois profondément, ce qui lui déchira les poumons, puis une seconde fois plus lentement avant de retrouver un tant soit peu ses esprits.

« Si tu y tiens, Lucius, je peux t'expliquer, susurra Voldemort. Monsieur Harry Potter m'est extrêmement vital… C'est depuis un an une évidence acquise pour moi… Si je devais un jour prochain m'occuper de lui, je m'en occuperai seul ! Est-ce clair ?… La seule fois où tu aurais pu m'être utile sur ce chapitre, tu as tout laissé foirer ! Pour dire vrai, je n'avais jamais vu un merdier pareil !!

- Je… je vous présente mes excuses les plus sincères, Seigneur ! geignit Malefoy toujours à terre. Mais je vous assure que…

- Lucius ! Il est très important pour ton avenir immédiat que tu ne finisses pas ta phrase !… Donc, mettons de côté, si tu veux bien, le « problème Potter »… Sans prophétie, on ne peut plus rien faire de concret de ce côté-là… Tu me demanderas : et Dumbledore ?… Je te répondrai : la même chose, on met cet autre problème de côté aussi ! Qu'il fasse mumuse si ça lui chante avec son Ordre du Phénix !! Bellatrix est la preuve vivante que l'on peut tuer des Aurors sans trop de difficultés… Du reste, s'ils croient avoir l'avantage, ils se trompent… Je saurais toujours les retrouver quand ils sont hors de leur cachette « secrète »… Tandis qu'eux… ou que j'aille, jamais ils ne me trouveront…

- Pourtant, insista le Mangemort se tordant à terre. Pourtant, vous savez que Potter peut voir où vous êtes au travers de ses cauchemars.

- Là, je dois te concéder un point !… Mais si Dumbledore persiste à lui apprendre l'Occlumencie, alors je n'aurais plus rien à craindre… Non, mon souci premier sera réservé à la vengeance. Vengeance sur les traites et les déserteurs !… D'où mon plan.

- Justement, Seigneur, décida d'intervenir Macnair. Nous nous demandions s'il n'y avait pas un moyen d'être plus expéditif. Les tuer tout de suite serait plus simple.

- Je te sais friand des morts aussi violentes que brutales, Macnair. Ce qui est loin d'être un défaut, mais, vois-tu, moi je préfère la souffrance liée au désespoir. Et pour ces deux-là je veux qu'ils ressentent le dégoût de vivre le plus abject ! Je veux qu'ils souffrent jusqu'à la dernière minute, tant physiquement que moralement !

- Oui, Seigneur.

- Faisons donc les choses proprement, avec exactitude. Et surtout l'un après l'autre. Ne bâclons pas en voulant les cuisiner tous les deux en même temps et à la même sauce.

- Oui, Seigneur.

- Je crois savoir que la cérémonie aura lieu vers le 15 Août. Tenez-vous prêts d'ici là. Vous lancerez à l'attaque les succubes. Qu'_il_ soit blessé, mais interdiction formelle qu'_il_ meure ! Vous avez compris ? Je veux qu'_il_ souffre de voir être mis au supplice et mourir autour de lui les gens qu'il aime !

- Oui, Seigneur. Ce sera fait, Seigneur.

- Lucius ? Tu n'y vois pas d'objection ?

- Aucune… absolument aucune, Seigneur.

- Bien… »

Puis, d'une geste théâtral, il leur fit signe de filer. Macnair aida Malefoy à se remettre debout, ce qui le fit tressaillir de douleur dans un cri étouffé, qui n'échappa pas à Bellatrix qui sourit de plus belle. Après lui avoir réservé un coup d'œil haineux, Lucius se laissa à moitié traîner par Macnair, souffrant le martyre à cause de ses côtes brisées et de sa jambe démise.

Une fois seuls, Bellatrix Lestrange s'écarta un peu de son Maître, en le couvant de son regard aguicheur.

« Ne croyait pas, ma chère, lui dit Voldemort. Que vous obtiendrez le moindre privilège en usant de vos charmes naturels et démoniaques.

- Je n'espère rien, souffla-t-elle.

- N'espère que la Mort au travers du plaisir.

- En fait, mon espérance touche à ce but.

- Oh, mais je n'en doute pas, fit-il dans un sourire goguenard. »

Lentement, il dénoua d'une main la cape de la femme, qui était parfaitement nue en dessous. Puis, il fit glisser le tissu sur les épaules rondes, découvrant la superbe nudité blanche et ferme. Il l'attira contre son corps, cueillant ses lèvres à pleine bouche, jouant des mains dans son dos.

« La Mort attendra, murmura-t-il, la respiration rauque. Car… je veux pouvoir lui donner, à travers toi et moi… un nouvel héritier. »

_Nous aurons des lits pleins d'odeurs légères,_

_Des divans profonds comme des tombeaux,_

_Et d'étranges fleurs sur des étagères,_

_Ecloses pour nous sous des cieux plus beaux._

_Usant à l'envi leurs chaleurs dernières,_

_Nos deux cœurs seront deux vastes flambeaux,_

_Qui réfléchiront leurs doubles lumières_

_Dans nos deux esprits, ces miroirs jumeaux._

_Un soir fait de rose et de bleu mystique,_

_Nous échangerons un éclair unique,_

_Comme un long sanglot, tout chargé d'adieux _

_Et plus tard un Ange, entr'ouvrant les portes,_

_Viendra ranimer, fidèle et joyeux,_

_Les miroirs ternis et les flammes mortes._

_(Baudelaire, Les fleurs du mal, poème 98, « La mort des amants »)_

Languissamment, un gigantesque serpent blanc vint se lover autour d'une croix tombale. La lune bien ronde éclairait de son halo le vieux cimetière.

_Allez, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez pour un début et un premier coup de crayon (mais soyez pas trop méchant quand même !) Review !!_


	2. Chap 01: Réflexions entre amis et avec s...

_Voici le 1er chapitre !… ben… voilà quoi !_

_Re-Bonne lecture ! (en espérant que le prologue vous a plu !)_

_Et je ne peux toujours pas revendiquer Harry, Severus et Lucius comme miens… (désespoir suprême !)_

Chapitre 1

Réflexions entre amis et avec soi-même

« Comme nous l'avons craint, les quelques Mangemorts qui avaient été arrêtés le mois dernier ont déjà été délivrés. Je ne serais pas même étonné qu'Azkaban devienne la nouvelle place forte de Voldemort. Et avec les Détraqueurs lâchés sur les routes, Dieu seul sait ce qui nous attend ! »

Le professeur Dumbledore soupira désespérément, en reposant sa tête sur ses mains fermées en poing. Et il lui arrivait ce qu'il avait toujours craint : il se laissait entraîner par un désespoir maladif. Il aurait été seul dans son bureau qu'il se serait donné des claques.

Mais jamais il n'était seul mettant de côté la présence de son collègue dans la pièce, il était sans cesse entouré et jaugé par les regards inquisiteurs des anciens directeurs de Poudlard, qui l'observaient, tranquillement installés dans leurs tableaux. Il maudissait par-dessous tout Mr Phineas Nigellus, qui ne perdait pas une seconde de grogner et de lui reprocher la mort de Sirius, son arrière-arrière-petit fils. Vraiment, Dumbledore n'aurait jamais imaginé que la mort de Sirius Black aurait à ce point affecté son illustre ancêtre de chez Serpentard. Comme quoi ! Nous connaissons mal les sentiments qui nous motivent, les uns et les autres.

Mais s'il y avait une chose à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas, ce fut l'effet que provoqua cette mort dramatique sur la personne actuellement assise face à lui. Que Severus Rogue, ennemi juré des Maraudeurs et directeur de la Maison Serpentard, puisse être affecté par la disparition de Sirius, voilà qui dépassait l'entendement humain. Non pas qu'il pleura ouvertement cette perte, mais cela avait brisé une fibre sensible dans son être. Tour en ayant toujours souhaité la mort de Black, ce décès brutal semblait l'avoir ramené à une réalité qu'il ne percevait pas avant. Le terrifiant professeur Rogue, l'adulte le plus craint des élèves dans cette école, était en proie à une bête noire implacable. Au fond de lui, il sentait le remord manger son cœur et engourdir son cerveau.

Dumbledore lui avait toujours fait confiance, depuis ce jour, seize ans plus tôt, où un jeune Severus Rogue avait surgi dans ce même bureau, dégoulinant d'eau de pluie et le visage ravagé par les larmes. Le jeune homme s'était jeté aux pieds du vieillard abasourdi et avait étreint ses genoux. Il se serait sûrement étouffé dans ses sanglots ce soir-là si le professeur McGonagall n'était pas apparue à son tour dans l'embrasure de la porte, alertée par le bruit. Severus avait aussitôt cessé de pleurer pour la regarder de ces yeux agrandis par la terreur. Ni Dumbledore, ni Minerva n'avaient pu sur le moment trouver les mots qu'il aurait fallu dire. Le directeur avait fini néanmoins par le relever doucement et le faire asseoir dans un fauteuil, où il s'était endormi après qu'on lui eut fait boire une potion calmante.

Dumbledore chassa dans un clignement de paupières ces tristes souvenirs. Relevant la tête, il fixa le sombre professeur au travers de ses lunettes en demi-lunes. L'homme avait la tête basse et l'air vaguement abattu de quelqu'un qui n'a pas dormi depuis longtemps.

« Vous devriez prendre du repos, Severus, ne put s'empêcher de dire le directeur.

- Je vais essayer, Monsieur. »

Dumbledore le regarda pensivement, se demandant quelles terribles pensées couvaient en ce moment-même dans ces yeux noirs et froids. Quelle tristesse impossible s'y terrait ?

« Je vais vous y aider, mon ami… Dorénavant, je vous décharge, jusqu'à la rentrée de Septembre, de toutes vos responsabilités vis à vis de l'Ordre…

- Mais, Monsieur ! s'exclama Rogue. Mes missions pour l'Ordre du Phénix me permettent de me rendre utile à une juste cause ! Je veux continuer à travailler pour vous…

- Je vous coupe, mon cher, car vous continuerez à travailler pour nous. Mais… excusez-moi de vous le dire sur ce ton… vous nous servez à rien en étant plus mort que vivant ! Donc, je vous assigne au repos forcé ! Je conçois que vous ne trouviez pas cela agréable, mais par Merlin ! Je ne peux vous laisser vous enfoncer !!

- Sauf votre respect, Monsieur, murmura Rogue du ton qui faisait frémir ses élèves. Vous-même ne me semblez pas en meilleure forme. »

Dumbledore soupira, admettant intérieurement qu'il avait raison. L'année avait été éprouvante. Le ministère avait enfin admis le retour de Voldemort, mais à quel prix ! La mort de Sirius Black s'était révélée une tragédie insoutenable pour tous ! Remus Lupin dépérissait à vue d'œil. Nymphadora Tonks, secrètement amoureuse de son parent, avait perdu son entrain et sa joie de vivre. Maugrey était de plus en plus paranoïaque, devenant un véritable danger pour lui-même. _Quant à Harry…_

Le jeune homme semblait décidé à reporter l'entière responsabilité des évènements sur le directeur et sur Rogue. Dumbledore devait avouer qu'en ce qui le concernait personnellement, Harry n'avait pas totalement tort… Mais qu'il en veuille à Severus Rogue, cela il ne le comprenait pas ! Il aurait cru l'adolescent plus futé que cela ! En même temps, on pouvait l'expliquer : il est vrai que Severus lui-même semblait s'être attaché à faire de Potter un bouc émissaire permanent ! De plus, il avait toujours affiché ouvertement son aversion envers Black. A partir de là, l'animosité du jeune homme s'appréhendait. Mais le problème résidait dans le fait qu'il détestait son professeur en évoquant de mauvaises raisons. Dumbledore savait qu'Harry avait regardé dans la pensine de Severus, ce qui avait profondément affecté ce dernier. Le directeur avait alors cru que le jeune homme commencerait à accepter les « bizarreries » de son professeur et prendrait conscience de son tourment. Au contraire, la mort de Sirius avait porté un peu plus au pinacle James Potter dans l'esprit de son fils. Quels que fussent les torts des Maraudeurs vis à vis de leur Serpentard « favori », Harry risquait bientôt de les applaudir, sans réfléchir, juste pour satisfaire sa rancune accumulée.

« Vous avez raison, Severus. Je crois du reste que le plus dur à supporter est la réaction d'Harry…

- Ce maudit gamin est le portrait craché de son père ! Son orgueil blessé ne supporte pas le fait qu'on l'ait tenu dans le secret de nos décisions !

- Et je le comprends, Severus. J'aurais dû tout lui dire, depuis le début…

- Monsieur le directeur !… Vous n'allez tout de même pas vous en vouloir pour ça ! Ce serait tout lui passer à ce gosse ! Accepter devant lui que vous avez eu une faiblesse et il vous haïra pour ça !…

- Mais j'ai eu cette faiblesse, Severus. J'ai fait une terrible erreur en gardant le silence, et j'en subis les conséquences à travers la colère de Harry…

- C'est incroyable ! Je ne peux pas le croire ! Continuer comme ça et je quitte ce bureau pour ne jamais y revenir !

- Severus…, murmura Dumbledore. Tout comme Harry, vous avez tendance à me déifier d'une manière insoutenable !… Je ne suis pas infaillible, Severus… Chacun a ses faiblesses… Je ne demande pas que ni vous ni Harry n'acceptiez les miennes, mais du moins j'espère que vous les comprendrez… »

Severus Rogue remua sur sa chaise, mal à l'aise et honteux de s'être emporté contre son bienfaiteur et seul ami.

« Excusez-moi… Je vous demande pardon.

- Je vous aime, Severus. Tout comme j'aime Harry, Minerva et tous les professeurs et élèves de cette école. Tout comme j'aime ce monde qui risque de s'effondrer si nous ne faisons rien… Si je peux vous rassurer, bien que j'aie l'air de m'abandonner au désespoir, sachez que jamais ! Jamais je n'arrêterai le combat tant qu'il me restera une goutte de sang dans les veines !

- Et je vous suivrai… Seulement… ne m'empêchez pas de participer à l'Ordre pour ménager ma petite santé…

- Severus, je veux que vous ménagiez votre « petite santé » comme vous dites, car, je le répète, vous nous servez à rien dans votre état ! Cela fait trop longtemps que vous ne vous occupez plus de vous !… Faites de cet été le vôtre. Rester avec votre famille. Août sera le temps d'une grande fête chez vous ! Que rien ne vienne la gâcher.

- Je vous remercie, sourit le professeur avec une soudaine franchise et un peu de joie retrouvée. Mais je vous en supplie, … confiez-moi une dernière mission ! Juste histoire de ne pas donner l'impression de partir comme un déserteur aux yeux des autres membres de l'Ordre. »

Dumbledore le considéra un instant, pesant le pour et le contre.

« Très bien, Severus… J'aimerai, accompagné d'un autre membre, que vous alliez chercher Harry chez lui… En restant chez les Dursley, Harry est dans l'immédiat protégé par sa Tante, au travers de laquelle coule le sang de Lily… Mais, après le traumatisme de cette fin d'année, je ne veux pas qu'il reste seul ces vacances ! Le square Grimmaurd n'est plus sûr : après la mort de Sirius, Kreattur pourrait avoir des idées de trahisons. Emmenez-le quelques jours chez vous, le temps que l'on trouve une autre cachette. J'ai déjà demandé à Molly et Arthur de venir dans l'immédiat au Chaudron Baveur et ils sont prêts à s'occuper d'Harry quand nous aurons trouvé un lieu plus sûr.

- Et… heu… enfin… Hum ! Hum !… Vous croyez que l'emmener chez moi constitue un lieu sûr ?!

- Severus, il est impératif qu'Harry puisse se confier à quelqu'un. Je ne peux l'envoyer tout de suite vers Ron, car le Terrier n'est pas sûr, isolé dans la campagne. Du reste, les Weasley étant actuellement, comme je viens de le dire, au Chaudron Baveur, pensez-vous qu'une auberge soit un lieu sûr pour lui ? La pleine lune approche, donc Remus Lupin n'est pas non plus une possibilité envisageable !

- Et vous croyez sincèrement qu'Harry acceptera de se confier à moi !! Il se fermera comme une huître !!

- J'espère que vous ne l'imiterez pas, Severus ! Il faut qu'Harry prenne confiance en vous et reconnaisse ses erreurs envers vous. Et vous envers lui ! »

Severus Rogue se racla plusieurs fois la gorge. Etrange comme ses mains tremblaient subitement.

« D'ac… d'accord !… Je…. Je ferais ce que vous dites.

- Merci, Severus. »

Le professeur se leva, droit et pâle, et Dumbledore se dit qu'il était tout de même un tantinet sadique d'imposer cette « mission » à son collègue. En même temps, c'était le moment ou jamais de tenter une confrontation avec Harry et peut-être espérer un début de compréhension de part et d'autre. Dumbledore avait échoué à rapprocher Sirius Black et Severus Rogue, il nourrissait l'espoir qu'il n'en serait pas de même avec le fils de James Potter.

En sortant du bureau du directeur, le professeur se serait cogner la tête contre le mur. Bien mal lui avait pris d'insister ! _Mais bon… ce n'était que pour quelques jours…_

************************

Un rayon de soleil filtra à travers le store et vint caresser la joue d'Harry. Le jeune homme se laissa bercer par cette douce lumière, reconnaissant au jour de lui donner par sa clarté un peu de réconfort. Sa tête reposait durement sur l'oreiller, le reste du corps sans force.

En quelques jours de vacances, il s'était amaigri d'une manière épouvantable. La dernière fois qu'il avait jeté un regard vers un miroir, il ne s'était pas reconnu. Le teint blanchâtre virant au gris, les yeux cernés de noir, les pommettes saillantes, les lèvres desséchées. Avec ses gencives blanches et décharnées, il avait plus que jamais l'apparence d'un cadavre ambulant. Il ne sortait plus, restait cloîtré dans sa chambre, la plupart du temps allongé sur son lit au milieu de ses draps emmêlés. Parfois il lui arrivait de se réveiller au matin, puis de se rendormir aussitôt jusqu'au lendemain.

Non pas que les Dursley le maltraitaient encore plus durement, bien au contraire. Les menaces que Maugrey, Lupin, Tonks et les Weasley avaient proférées contre l'Oncle Vernon si ce dernier le malmenait, avaient porté leurs fruits. Harry n'avait en effet jamais fait l'objet de tels soins de la part des Dursley, notamment de sa Tante, qui, si elle ne l'appelait pas encore « Harrynouchet », redoublait de bienveillance à la première occasion. Elle lui préparait des assiettes généreuses à chaque repas, les lui montait toujours à sa chambre. Si Harry pouvait sentir que l'Oncle Vernon se forçait jusqu'à se faire violence pour être aimable et que Dudley s'étranglait à chaque fois qu'il lui disait bonjour, il était troublé concernant Pétunia. Sa soudaine gentillesse semblait si franche qu'il s'en voulait presque de ne pas faire honneur aux plats qu'elle lui préparait afin de la remercier.

Mais depuis la mort de Sirius, il n'avait plus goût à rien. La moindre nourriture lui retournait l'estomac.

Dernièrement, il avait reçu ses résultats en BUSE mais même en ayant eu Optimal et Effort Exceptionnel à toutes les matières (hormis divination et astrologie), cela ne lui avait pas remonté le moral. Hermione l'avait félicité en long, en large et en travers dans une lettre immense. Il l'avait alors félicitée chaudement à son tour elle avait en effet eu les meilleures notes partout et allait même recevoir un Certificat du Mérite pour son travail accompli (un titre honorifique généralement accordé lors des ASPIC). Ron lui-même s'en était bien sorti, mais s'était littéralement planté en potions, ce qui lui laissait la consolation de ne plus avoir Rogue à l'entrée. En outre, Harry, tout en communiquant assidûment avec ses amis, envoyait régulièrement une lettre au square Grimmaurd, tous les trois jours comme lui avait dit Maugrey. Il rassurait alors tout le monde sur sa situation, racontant tout le bien que lui faisaient les Dursley…

Jamais il n'irait avouer le mal qui le rongeait. Autant l'année dernière, il aurait tout donner pour rejoindre au plus vite Ron, Mione et les autres. Autant cette année, il voulait demeurer en lui-même. Il avait également convaincu la Tante Pétunia de ne pas appeler un docteur car comme elle insistait lourdement, il avait prétendu que sa faiblesse était d'origine magique et donc insoignable par des médecins Moldus. Oncle Vernon, au départ inquiet que l'effrayant personnage à l'œil fou ne surgisse pour l'accuser de l'état d'Harry, avait aussitôt décrété le statut de quarantaine à la chambre de son neveu. Seule sa femme continuait à s'y rendre pour apporter au jeune homme ses repas où il picorait à peine.

Ses nuits et son sommeil intermittent constituaient les pires moments de son isolement volontaire. Voldemort semblait se plaire à lui envoyer les plus horribles images qu'on puisse imaginer. Harry les recevait en flashs : charniers, membres arrachés, cadavres… Plusieurs fois il avait également eu droit à des scènes lubriques et bestiales : il se retrouvait dans la peau du grand serpent blanc et observait un couple allongé sur une pierre tombale et s'adonnant à des ébats frénétiques. Régulièrement il se réveillait alors en sursaut, trempé de sueur, le feu aux joues et le pouls rapide.

Quand il ne dormait pas, son inactivité pathologique le plongeait dans des recoins de son esprit dont il ne soupçonnait pas l'existence. Il se parlait à lui-même, en ayant la douloureuse impression de devenir schizophrène.

_~ A quoi penses-tu ? lui demandait une petite voix sournoise dans sa tête._

Il pensait à Sirius bien sûr. Il pouvait presque voir le lourd rideau noir, derrière lequel avait disparu son parrain, tomber sur ses yeux et l'engloutir à son tour. Il aurait aimé que ce soit le cas. Mourir ne lui faisait plus peur. Dans son état, il aurait eu le sentiment d'être seulement endormi.

_~ Il est facile de mourir, lui assura la petite voix. Prend le couteau à côté de ton assiette. Puisque que tu ne t'en sers pas pour manger, tu n'as plus qu'à te trancher les veines avec. La douleur est alors passagère, et tu pourras sentir très vite un bien-être indescriptible t'envahir._

_~ Mais je ne peux faire une telle chose… Selon les termes de la prophétie, il faut que je tue Voldemort ou que Voldemort me tue… En me suicidant, je lui faciliterai la tâche…_

_~ Mon pauvre ami, tu es tout simplement pitoyable de croire en ces balivernes ! Ce ne sont que des divagations sorties de l'esprit malade de Trelawney ! Voyons, tu sais bien que cette femme est totalement dérangée !_

_~ Dumbledore la croit…_

_~ Dumbledore !… Dumbledore !! C'est tout ce que tu trouves à me dire !!… Je trouve que tu oublies bien vite, mon ami, que c'est de la faute de ce vieux gâteux que ton cher parrain est mort ! De sa faute à lui et à l'autre monstre sans cœur !!_

_~ Rogue…_

~ Oui, Rogue !… Ce pervers, cette méchanceté incarnée ! Cet homme qui se prétend « ex-Mangemort », mais qui œuvre très certainement encore pour Voldemort ! Sinon, pourquoi serait-il encore vivant ?… Suppose que le traître dont parlait Voldemort n'était pas lui !… Rogue est un traître pour l'Ordre du Phénix, voilà la vérité ! Il rapporte tout ce qui s'y dit à ces amis les Mangemorts ! Sirius l'a surnommé le caniche de Malefoy non sans raison ! Snivellus le Servilus !! Un homme abject !! Un homme à qui Dumbledore fait confiance !! Et toi, après, tu veux faire confiance à Dumbledore !!

_~ …_

_~ Alors… qu'attends-tu ?… Remue-toi ! Lève-toi ! Prends le couteau !_

Difficilement, Harry se dressa sur ses coudes, puis posa précautionneusement ses pieds au sol. Il crut qu'il allait défaillir quand il se mit debout tant sa tête tournait. Mais à sa grande surprise, il avait encore assez de force pour tenir sur ses jambes. Il s'approcha de sa commode où trônait son plateau-repas intact. Il regarda avec des yeux vides son assiette. Ce midi, il avait eu droit à un steak, une grosse portion de petits pois et deux pommes de terre à l'eau et au beurre. Il y avait également un petit pain chauffé au four et un généreux morceau de cheddar.

~ Prends le couteau !

Il regarda sa nourriture avec un dégoût grandissant. Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose, car il se sentait au bord du haut-le-cœur.

~ Prends le couteau !

Il tendit sa main vers ses couverts.

~ Prends-le !!

La Tante Pétunia ouvrit la porte, ce qui fit sursauter Harry de tous ses membres. Le couteau glissa de ses mains et tomba à terre dans un bruit qui lui sembla fracassant.

« Tu ne veux toujours rien manger ? »

Harry mit un temps d'arrêt avant de réagir et d'assimiler ces paroles. Il regarda à nouveau son plateau-repas et se saisit du cheddar.

« Je prends le fromage, ma Tante. »

Pétunia soupira lentement, ramassa le couteau, s'empara du plateau et repartit avec.

Harry déposa le cheddar dans la cage d'Hedwige et se recoucha. Toute la journée, la petite voix ne cessa de lui dire inlassablement : « _Imbécile, imbécile, imbécile, imbécile_… ».

************************

Remus Lupin tritura sa moustache nerveusement, tandis que Maugrey Fol Œil faisait les cent pas dans la salle à manger du 12 square Grimmaurd. Ils revenaient tous deux du Chaudron Baveur jusqu'auquel il avait escorté la famille Weasley. Dumbledore ne voulait pas qu'ils restent au Terrier, trop isolé et donc trop dangereux. Ils logeaient donc en attendant à l'auberge, à défaut d'avoir pu s'installer au square Grimmaurd, plus très sûr lui non plus.

« Incroyable !… Incroyable ! »

Fol Œil fit encore trois fois le tour de la longue table avant de venir s'installer devant Lupin.

« Incroyable ! répéta-t-il. »

Puis le silence retomba. Lupin avala d'un trait la potion que lui avait apprise Rogue et qui lui permettait de passer des nuits moins désagréables lors des pleines lunes. Ce soir, il risquait d'en avoir besoin. _Rogue…_

« Je suis sûr que le directeur Dumbledore sait ce qu'il fait ! assura Remus.

- Mais enfin, mon ami ! s'exclama Maugrey. Pouvons-nous sincèrement nous fier à Severus Rogue ?! Qui nous dit qu'il ne va utiliser le gamin comme ingrédient pour ses potions ? »

Lupin évita soigneusement de sourire, sentant que ce serait déplacé, vu les circonstances.

« Pauvre gosse ! continua Maugrey. Se retrouver avec Severus Rogue dans cette grande maison sinistre… Avez-vous déjà vu le Manoir Rogue, Remus ? »

Oui, il l'avait déjà vu, mais il préférait oublier les raisons de sa présence en ces lieux. C'était, il y a seize ans, lors de l'enterrement de la gentille et jolie femme de Severus, dont il avait été un ami d'enfance. C'était également l'unique fois où il avait vu Severus pleurer… Quant à la demeure en elle-même, à défaut d'avoir vraiment fait attention à son apparence, elle n'était pas si sinistre que cela. Un peu abandonnée sans doute au niveau entretien, un peu vieux jeu aussi… mais pas sinistre.

« Seul avec Severus Rogue…, continuait Maugrey.

- Oh ! Il ne sera pas si seul que cela. Il n'y aura pas que Severus avec lui. Je crois savoir que Trity est déjà arrivée…

- Meredith ?! Pff, elle n'est pas sociable pour deux mornilles !

- Je ne suis pas d'accord…

- Remus, voyons ! Pourquoi Dumbledore ne nous a-t-il pas demandé d'amener Harry auprès de Molly et Arthur ? Au moins, il aurait pu s'amuser avec ses amis, Ron et Ginny !

- Parce que Dumbledore estime que le Chaudron Baveur n'est pas assez sûr pour Harry.

- Pff !… Il serait sûr pour les Weasley et pas pour Harry ?… Et le Manoir Rogue serait, lui, plus sûr ?

- Exactement.

- Ridicule ! »

Lupin décida de ne pas relever et préféra arrêter là la conversation. Il tomba dans la contemplation de son gobelet vide. Constatant que son ami s'était muré dans le silence, Maugrey Fol Œil prit congé et partit. Remus lui fit un léger signe de tête pour le saluer, sursauta quand les cris de Mrs Black retentirent dans le couloir, mais à son soulagement Maugrey réussit à rabattre seul le drap sur le tableau, faisant taire la harpie.

Il dut rester des heures, assis. Il ne pensait à rien. Pas même à Sirius.

Il s'était installé square Grimmaurd fin Juin, juste après le retour d'Harry chez les Dursley. Seul, avec Buck et Kreattur pour seule compagnie, il avait ruminé son chagrin à n'en plus finir. Reclus dans sa chambre, il avait fallu toute l'attention de Tonks pour le faire sortir. La jeune femme aux cheveux roses gardait constamment ses yeux rougis par les larmes. Deux mois auparavant, elle lui avait avoué qu'elle aimait Sirius, qui avait été le cousin de sa mère. Elle l'aimait de cet amour impossible que connaissent les amants maudits des romans. Elle n'en avait pas l'air, mais Tonks était une grande romantique. Cependant ses rêves s'étaient envolés.

Remus grinça soudain des dents sous un picotement intolérable. Regardant ses mains, il constata qu'un poil roux et dru commençait à apparaître. _Déjà la nuit ? _Soupirant bruyamment, il monta lentement les escaliers pour aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre, observé avec malveillance par Kreattur qui avait surgi d'on ne sait où.

************************

Sitôt arrivé chez lui, il s'était effondré dans un fauteuil, mort de fatigue et d'angoisse. Il n'en revenait toujours pas ! Dumbledore se vengeait de son attitude, ça ne faisait pas un pli ! Ou alors c'était tout simplement inéluctable ! Mais alors pourquoi se sentait-il retourné par la peur à l'idée d'être confronté à ce gamin ! _Tu es son professeur_, lui rappela une voix dans sa tête. _Tu sais te faire respecter. De plus, ce n'est qu'un sale petit morveux orgueilleux ! Un Maraudeur junior en puissance !!_

Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Malgré lui, il acceptait la haine qu'Harry avait à son égard, car elle était… _juste. Oui, ça doit être le terme approprié_.

Après tout, pendant quinze ans, il s'était forgé une personnalité implacable de tyran d'élèves. Au début, il prenait comme excuse le fait qu'il devait jouer la comédie pour le cas où le Seigneur des Ténèbres reviendrait : être d'une indulgence excessive envers les Serpentards et monstrueux envers les autres Maisons. Ce petit jeu pouvait fonctionner avec Lucius Malefoy, qui n'aurait jamais découvert le pot aux roses tout seul tant leur amitié était inébranlable. Du moins jusqu'à maintenant. Car ce petit jeu n'avait aucune chance de probabilité avec le Maître. Et depuis sa résurrection de l'année dernière, Severus Rogue avait clairement perçu un refroidissement dans ses rapports avec Lucius. Ce dernier devait se sentir extrêmement blessé que son meilleur ami se soit révéler être un traître depuis si longtemps.

Mais ce n'était pas pour flatter l'amitié que lui portait Lucius que le professeur Rogue avait depuis si longtemps adopté une attitude déplorable avec ses élèves, et, d'une manière générale, envers l'ensemble du corps enseignant. Ce n'était pas non plus pour espérer tromper le Maître. Non, _j'étais juste aigri avant l'âge. Et le pire, c'est que j'ai pris du plaisir à me conduire ainsi ! A placer plus bas que terre des gens tels Londubat, qui auraient pu réussir si je les avais aidés et soutenus !_

_Da, da_, aurait dit Karkaroff. _Na ja_, aurait dit Rachel.

Rachel… 

Un pâle sourire apparut sur les lèvres fines de l'implacable professeur de potions. Les quelques souvenirs joyeux de son enfance, il les lui devait. Mais elle était morte, sans qu'il puisse la retenir. _Eternel impuissant ! Elle est morte par ta faute ! Tu as provoqué la mort de ta femme, espèce de salaud et de sale meurtrier !!_

Severus Rogue étouffa un sanglot en levant les yeux au plafond. Une toile d'araignée s'y balançait en un léger voile poussiéreux. Il se prit à penser à Karkaroff. Le vieux brigand devait avoir trouvé une combine pour échapper jusqu'à maintenant aux foudres de leur Maître. Severus savait qu'il n'était pas mort, car il l'aurait su la Marque lui aurait fait mal et il aurait vu la mise à mort du déserteur. Il avait par contre appris que Karkaroff avait démissionné de son poste de directeur à Durmstang. A présent, _où qu'il soit, il a intérêt à rester planqué s'il tient à vivre._

Il sourit à nouveau, quand soudain il entendit une galopade dans l'escalier du grand hall. Meredith surgit littéralement dans le salon, échevelée et le visage toujours un peu fou. Elle lui lança le bonjour avec entrain, alors qu'il était déjà 18 heures, avant de se précipiter sur un beignet asséché abandonné sur la petite table basse. Severus regarda sa nièce se délecter de sa trouvaille. _Nièce ! _Elle avait un an de plus que lui et ne se gênait pas pour le lui rappelait ! Il eut tout un coup une idée.

« Trity ! Tu sais que je vais chercher Harry Potter tout à l'heure avec Nymphadora Tonks ?… Pourrais-je te demander un service ? »

_Ce qu'il m'aura fallu de temps pour tout comprendre_

_Je vois souvent mon ignorance en d'autres yeux_

_Je reconnais ma nuit je reconnais ma cendre_

_Ce qu'à la fin j'ai su comment le faire entendre_

_Comment ce que je sais le dire de mon mieux_

_Parce que c'est très beau la jeunesse sans doute_

_Et qu'on en porte en soi tout d'abord le regret_

_Mais le faix de l'erreur et la descente aux soutes_

_C'est aussi la jeunesse à l'étoile des routes_

_Et son lourd héritage et son noir lazaret_

_A cet instantané ma vieille et jeune image_

_Peut-être lirez-vous seulement mes vingt ans_

_Regardez-le de près et c'est un moyen âge_

_Une sorcellerie un gâchis un carnage_

_Cette pitié d'un ciel toujours impénitent_

_(…)_

_Je ne sais trop comment l'on entendra ma plainte_

_Ni si l'on saura voir dans cette Passion_

_L'homme à la fin sorti de l'ancien labyrinthe_

_Et par-delà l'objet restreint des scènes peintes_

_Le recommencement des générations_

_(…)_

_(Aragon, Le Roman inachevé, extrait du deuxième poème de « La beauté du Diable »)_

Je réponds à toi, Oh ! Toi ! ma « revieweuse », toi **Tania Potter** !

          Je te remercie beaucoup !!! Oh là là !! Tu me fais rougir !!!  *-*  Alors de qui, d'après toi maintenant, Voldemort veut se venger ? Hum ? Si tu n'avais pas deviné au prologue, je pense que ce 1er chapitre t'a éclairé !! Tu me disais que tu avais aimé le poème de Baudelaire j'ai l'intention de finir chacun de mes chapitres avec un poème ou une citation ! Cette fois-ci, que penses-tu de ce poème d'Aragon ? Allez, à la prochaine review !

Et ça vaut pour les autres !! Alors, reviews, s'il vous plaît !!!!


	3. Chap 02: Où l'on découvre qu'un solitair...

_2ème chapitre !! Et de 2 ! Je persiste et je signe !!!_

_Alors, j'avais dit au prologue que je voulais mon histoire sérieuse… J'avoue que ce chapitre change de ton. Je ne sais pas si vous aurez plaisir à le lire, mais moi je me marrais tout de seule en le relisant (je sais, il me suffit de peu)… Quand je vous disais qu'il s'agissait d'un gros délire personnel !!_

_Bref, les trois / quatre chapitres qui suivront auront sans doute un ton léger aussi, mais pas autant que celui que vous allez lire… Là, je me suis vraiment lâchée… Mea culpa… Ce devrait devenir bien dramatique d'ici peu…_

_Bonne lecture !!!!_

Chapitre 2 Où l'on découvre qu'un solitaire peut cacher une grande famille 

« Guten Tag ! »

Harry se souleva brusquement de son lit, en clignant fortement les yeux : _Qu'e'ch qui ch'passe ?_ Il faisait extrêmement sombre dans la chambre. La pénombre rendait d'autant plus floue la pièce qu'Harry mit bien cinq minutes à se rappeler qu'il fallait qu'il porte des lunettes pour mieux voir. Les mettant à son nez, l'opacité se leva un peu, découvrant un endroit étranger au jeune homme.

Une grande chambre aux formes hexagonales. Murs blancs. Plafond blanc, mais orné de moulures ouvragées, représentant visiblement des fleurs. Du moins, c'est ce qu'on pouvait supposer dans l'obscurité. Le mobilier au bois sombre paraissait imposant. Grâce à un léger reflet dans la vitre, Harry distingua même une bibliothèque. Il était couché dans un lit à baldaquin, immense. Enfin, il découvrit une fenêtre à sa gauche et une porte à sa droite, légèrement entrebâillée.

« Qu'e'ch que ch'est que ch'et endroit ? Qu'e'ch que ch'fout ichi ?

- Ach, du bist aufgewacht ! Wie geht es dir ? »

_Hein... que, quoi, comment ?… WHAT ?!_ Il regarda alternativement de tout côté, mais ne vit personne.

« Ich bin da ! Sieh hier ! Hinter dir ! »

Un léger flottement dans les lourds rideaux le fit trembler jusqu'à la moelle, prêt à voir surgir tout et n'importe quoi sauf_… un chat_. Un chat, tout ce qui a de plus commun : un chat gris, gorge et pattes blanches… La question qui se posait : un chat parlait-il ? Même dans le monde des sorciers, il n'avait jamais vu un animal parler et un Animagus lui-même ne peut plus parler comme un humain une fois transformé… _Animagus… Patmol…_

Harry secoua vivement la tête et se redressa un peu plus, le cœur battant avec un peu d'affolement.

_~ Tu ne vas tout de même pas avoir peur d'un chat maintenant ?!_

_~ Oh, toi ! La ferme !_

« Hello ! articula distinctement ledit chat. »

Les yeux d'Harry s'agrandirent comme des soucoupes et il recula avec effroi quand le petit animal ronronnant sauta prestement sur son lit.

« Sois pas effrayé comme ça ! Je ne vais pas te manger !… A mon avis, t'es pas encore très réveillé… Tu ne réponds pas à Sonja ?   _[n/a : prononcez « Sonia »]_

- So.. so-so…

- Pas so-so ! Sonja !… Juste derrière toi ! »

Harry se retourna avec précipitation et se retrouva nez à nez avec le tableau d'une jeune fille, accroché au-dessus du lit, entre deux montants.

« Phantastisch ! Du hast mich gefunden !... Also, was ist dein Name? »

Habitué à l'obscurité à présent, Harry put distinguer nettement les contours de la peinture. Il s'agissait d'une jeune fille, jolie et joyeuse. Ses très longs cheveux noirs étaient relevés en une queue de cheval haute, nouée par un ruban. Ils cascadaient sur ses épaules. De ce qu'il put en juger, Harry devina qu'elle était vêtue d'une robe rouge. La couleur de la peau était très pâle, mais une touche de rose vivifiait les joues. Le visage fin, d'épais sourcils et surtout des yeux très grands et très expressifs. Quant au nez, il lui rappelait vaguement quelqu'un… _Que… ?!_

« Que… que dit-elle ?… Je… je ne comprends pas ce qu'elle dit…

- Elle parle allemand… J'ai jamais réussi à lui apprendre l'anglais ! Elle ne fait aucun effort !… Elle t'a demandé ton nom… Et elle a dit aussi, en gros : « Super ! Tu m'as trouvée »… Je crois bien qu'elle se moquait de toi en disant cela…

- Mon… mon nom ?

- Oui, ton nom ! T'en a un, quand même !

- Heu… Ha… Harry… Harry Potter…

- Harry Potter ! Ja, ich kenne dich vom Namen her ! Du bist so berühmt !!

- Hein ?

- Elle a dit qu'elle te connaissait de nom et que tu es « si célèbre ! »… Je crois qu'elle se moque encore de toi… Car, en fait, elle sait qui tu es depuis hier soir… Trity et Severus nous ont dit qui tu étais…

- Sev… ?!

- Tu veux lui poser une question ?

- Ben… son nom ?… Elle s'appelle Sonja comment ? »

Tandis que le _chat_ traduisait, Harry Potter vit soudain défiler devant ses yeux les souvenirs de la veille. Et plus il se souvenait, plus il sentait monter en lui un sentiment d'étouffement et de folle panique. Sentiment qui explosa quand la fille répondit :

« Rogue… Sonja Rogue…

- Ah ! Nom de Dieu !! I'm damned !!!! »

Harry surgit hors du lit et sauta à terre, où il s'étala lamentablement. Le visage exorbité par l'horreur et les yeux fixés alternativement sur le portrait et le chat, il recula en arrière, se traînant sur les fesses en s'aidant des deux mains. Il avait du mal à réguler sa respiration sifflante. Tout lui revenait à présent.

La veille au soir, il avait fini par s'endormir, épuisé par la faim et le désespoir. La petite voix dans sa tête avait continué de le traiter d'imbécile, mais cela avait agi comme une litanie ou une chansonnette qui vous endorme. Entendre : _« Imbécile, imbécile, imbécile… »_ sans arrêt, c'était comme compter les moutons pour atteindre le sommeil. Mais au moins il achevait sa journée en ayant adopté un constat : _Je suis un crétin patenté, le dernier des Charlots !! Un couard, un pleutre, un poltron, un dégonflé et un pétochard !!! Même pas le courage de me trancher les veines !! Ah, il est beau le p'tit mec de chez Gryffondor !! En somme, le Choixpeau avait raison… J'aurai dû me retrouver chez Serpentard…_

C'était donc sur ces pensées désobligeantes qu'il avait sombré dans un somme maladif, lorsque quelqu'un ouvrit sa porte à la volée et commença à lui tapoter l'épaule. Comme ce contact subit le gênait, Harry avait fini par ouvrir les yeux, qu'il referma aussitôt en constatant que le visage de l'Oncle Vernon se trouvait à même pas dix centimètres du sien.

« Harry ! Des sorci… - il émit un bruit d'étranglement - Un homme et une femme sont là pour t'emmener avec eux. L'homme dit qu'il est ton professeur quant à la fille, c'est celle aux cheveux roses qui t'accompagnait à la gare… »

_Tonks ?_

« … Ils sont envoyés par... heu… Grumbledore… Vite, lève-toi ! Ai l'air en forme, bon sang! Sinon, je sens que je vais me faire étriper… »

Tonks avait alors fait irruption dans la chambre. Son sourire franc s'était totalement figé en voyant l'état de l'adolescent, efflanqué et hagard. Harry avait ensuite entendu son oncle tenter vainement des explications, mais il n'eut pas le temps de dire « ouf ! » quand Tonks le propulsa contre la fenêtre en criant un Experlliarmus tonitruant. Il eut des bris de verre, un hurlement diminuant progressivement, puis un bruit de chute avec atterrissage douloureux.

Un homme, qu'Harry ne reconnut pas tout de suite, avait à son tour fait son apparition. S'étant tout d'abord précipité à la fenêtre pour constater les dégâts, il s'était alors retourné vers Harry pour dire quelque chose, mais ce fut une expression de surprise qui sortit de sa bouche. Visiblement très choqué par ce qu'il voyait, l'homme avait fait deux pas vers le lit, entrant de ce fait dans la lumière, permettant au jeune homme de le reconnaître. Ce dernier aurait alors préféré tomber dans l'inconscience pour échapper à cela. Mais au lieu de ça, il devint d'un seul coup très lucide quand il reconnut…_ Oh, non ! Pas lui ! Oncle Vernon, au secours !!_

Mais le choc passé, Harry se retrouva à nouveau embrumé, pris de malaises par cet excès de tension. Il sentit qu'il glissait de son lit, rattrapé au vol par deux paires de bras. Il perçut quelques mots que lui disait Tonks… _Ne t'inquiètes plus… Cambridge… plus sûr… _Puis quelqu'un le prit dans ses bras et le transporta hors de la chambre. Une fois dehors, il entendit des grognements étouffés provenant d'un arbuste. On le déposa à l'arrière d'une voiture et il put voir, à travers la vitre de la portière, son oncle se relever avec difficulté, aidé par une Tante Pétunia échevelée et un Dudley couinant. Harry eut comme une impression de déjà-vu.

En cinq minutes, on eut chargé ses affaires dans le coffre, puis Tonks s'installa à gauche, sur le siège passager, tandis que… _l'homme _(Harry ne voulait pas lui mettre de nom) s'installait à la place du conducteur. Il démarra en douceur, et Harry vit défiler les maisons symétriques et identiques de Privet Drive, puis s'endormit complètement.

Il se réveilla dans une demi-veille quand on le sortit de la voiture. La nuit était très avancée, mais la pleine lune éclairait fortement une place. Harry chercha à reconnaître le square Grimmaurd, mais tout lui était inconnu. On le porta jusque dans une maison qu'il devina immense. Il ferma les yeux, se laissant bercer par le balancement des bras qui le soutenaient. Il fut déposé avec douceur dans un lit. Intrigué par des chuchotements, il ouvrit à demi les paupières, aperçut le contour d'une femme en robe de chambre vert fluo qui parlait avec _l'homme _et referma les yeux, complètement éteint.

Les idées à présent claires mais reculant avec trop de précipitation, Harry se cogna la tête contre la porte. Se saisissant fébrilement de la poignée, il sortit de la pièce qu'il ferma d'un coup sec. Il était à présent dans un long couloir circulaire, très sombre. Entre la multitude de portes, étaient accrochés de nombreux portraits, aux personnages encore endormis. Il y avait également de nombreux candélabres accrochés aux murs, aux formes de dragon, ou d'oiseau maléfique peut-être. Le sol était recouvert d'un tapis rouge qui suivait l'arrondi du couloir. Il eut l'intérêt d'étouffer les pas d'Harry qui voulait éviter de réveiller les portraits, qui, _tous_, ressemblait à… _lui._

Il lut quelques-uns des noms sur les cadres : Dominus Ier dit _Rogue le Teigneux_ _die Schwarzgräfin _Amelia Rogue von Steinberg Henry James Rogue dit _l'Alchimiste_ Moria Rogue dite _la Sorcière des Basses Landes_ Keira Rogue _épouse MacBeth_ Theophilus Rogue dit _le Médicastre_ Wolfgang Rogue von Steinberg _der Hellseher_…

En ayant l'impression de vivre un vrai cauchemar, Harry atteignit le palier d'un large escalier, débouchant dans un hall très éclairé par une verrière voûtée, ce qui l'éblouit un instant. Il descendit sur la pointe des pieds. Il s'attarda à contempler le sol dallé, où était représenté une sorte d'oiseau-dragon aux ailes déployées, entouré de la devise : _« Cum Spiritu Aversi A Rogis Profliga Eorumque Cruorem Bibe »_

Passablement dépassé par la situation, Harry relit plusieurs fois cette phrase sans s'en rendre compte avant d'être ramené à la réalité par un bruit à sa gauche, derrière une porte d'où s'échappait une odeur… _délicieuse._

************************

« Vous avez une heure pour emballer vos affaires et descendre dans la Grand Salle ! »

Jo souffla avec exaspération en entendant cette voix si grinçante et exaspérante du professeur Dina McLear. Par Astaroth, qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait détester cette femme !!

« Si ça peut te soulager, tu n'es pas la seule à la détester ! »

Jo sursauta, puis fit un grand sourire en découvrant Sapho derrière elle.

« Ne me fais plus peur comme ça ! J'ai cru que j'avais pensé tout haut ! T'imagine si cette vieille chouette de McLear entendait ce que je pense d'elle ! »

Bien qu'aveugle, Sapho avait un don rare qui lui permettait de tout deviner autour d'elle : elle était télépathe. De ce fait, elle savait tout, en étant toujours à l'écoute de la pensée des autres. Si cela pouvait s'avérer gênant pour certains, Jo, elle, n'avait aucune arrière-pensée et ne s'offusquait pas quand son amie la surprenait ainsi dans ses réflexions.

Les deux filles rangèrent leurs linges dans leurs valises en silence. Syphis, la sœur de Sapho, débarqua dans la chambre à grand renfort de grognements. De ce que Jo put comprendre, Syphis s'était faite attraper à flâner dans les couloirs des garçons par McLear. A son tour, elle fit sa valise et aida sa sœur à terminer la sienne.

Ayant déjà fini, Jo s'allongea sur le lit en soufflant à nouveau, les bras en croix. _Enfin, nous quittons cette… « école »… Ce pensionnat, cette prison… Ce soir, Londres. Demain, Cambridge et puis la maison !… Les vacances… Beth… Père… Août… Le concours de balais volants… Peut-être la Médaille d'Or ?… Puis le mariage… Beth toute en blanc et étincelante… La rentrée… Poudlard…_

_Ah ! Oui ! Poudlard enfin !_ commenta Sapho.

_Je ne te le fais pas dire_, enchaîna Jo en faisant voler au-dessus d'elle son réveil, en bougeant doucement la main. _Fini « l'Ecole Spéciale pour Parapsys et Hybrides » ! Fini les gueulantes de McLear la Hargneuse !_

_Fini les sermons interminables de Gorrius Ombrage le Graisseux ! _ajouta Sapho.

_Oui ! Tout ça fini !_

Un coup violent donné contre la porte les fit sursauter. Jo perdit sa concentration et le réveil retomba lourdement sur son crâne.

« Miss Joséphine Rogue encore en train de rêvasser ! Vous avez de la chance que l'année soit terminée, ma chère, car je vous aurais bien reprise en main pour vous enlever tout ce vent que vous avez dans la tête ! … »

_Crétine !_

« … Je crois que je toucherai deux mots à votre père, quand je le verrai demain !… »

_Il va vous envoyer sur les roses !_

« … Et si vous avez fait vos bagages, veuillez descendre sans plus tarder dans la Grand Salle !… »

_Ca va, ch'uis pas sourde !_

« … Et ça vous concerne vous aussi, Mesdemoiselles Malefoy !! »

_Si je pouvais la voir, je crois que je lui sauterai au cou pour l'étrangler ! _s'exclama Sapho Malefoy en attrapant à tâtons ses souliers tandis le professeur McLear repartait. Syphis, à qui la pensée de sa sœur était destinée, éclata de rire, avant de s'asseoir sur sa valise pour la fermer. Jo, qui avait deviné l'échange muet entre les deux sœurs, sourit en massant son front endolori.

Enfin, Syphis sauta à pieds joints sur sa valise qui se ferma d'un coup sec. Les trois filles se chargèrent alors de leurs différents sacs et descendirent dans la Grand Salle, déjà bondée d'élèves. Jo aperçut dans un coin ses cousins, Damiel et Cassiel Rogue, adossés contre le mur, les mains dans les poches. Les jumeaux semblaient morts de fatigue, des cernes noires sous les yeux, leurs cheveux mi-longs aussi peignés qu'au sortir du lit. Jo se demanda intuitivement ce qu'ils avaient pu fabriquer cette nuit pour être dans cet état comateux. Non loin, leur sœur Maria discutait avec leur cousine « au second degré », Pythia Rogue. _Une vraie réunion de famille_, pensa Jo.

« A propos de réunion de famille, intervint Sapho. J'appréhende fortement la journée de demain…

- Pourquoi ?

- Bah, on a reçu une lettre de Tante Narcissa, précisa Syphis. Oncle Lucius aurait été arrêté en Juin et enfermé à Azkaban…

- Non ?!

- Si !… Et le plus « drôle » dans cette affaire, c'est que ce serait en raison du retour de Tu-Sais-Qui…

- Je ne vois ce qui a de drôle. Et puis, Tu-Sais-Qui est revenu depuis un an, déjà. Pourquoi ton oncle serait-il arrêté maintenant seulement ?

- Y paraît que le Ministère de la Magie a mis un an à accepter l'évidence… De plus, tu n'ignores pas le côté « Mangemort » de Lucius ?

- Merci, je sais ! Avec mon père, je ne peux être qu'au courant… Quant au Ministère, ils sont tellement peu dégourdis… Rien que nous concernant, nous autres les Parapsys et les Hybrides, cela fait des siècles qu'ils n'en finissent pas de statuer sur notre sort…

- Au moins, ça semble bouger de ce côté-là, puisqu'on va enfin pourvoir aller à Poudlard, sans plus être discriminés par rapport aux élèves « normaux »…

- Mouais… Cris pas victoire tout de suite ! Si le Ministère semble nous accorder quelques faveurs, c'est seulement parce qu'il espère qu'avec nos pouvoirs nous serons en mesure de les protéger !

- Contre Tu-Sais-Qui ?! s'exclama Syphis en levant les bras au ciel. Moi, je ne sais que traverser les murs, je ne m'appelle pas Spiderman ou Catwoman !!

- Non, c'est vrai, intervint un garçon aux longs cheveux bruns bouclés Par contre avec ton pouvoir, tu ressembles à Shadowcat dans les X-Men !! Elle est terriblement sexy en plus...

- Très spirituel, Syrrus ! ironisa Syphis.

- En tout cas, pour en revenir aux réunions de famille, reprit Sapho. J'appréhende demain, car Narcissa… hormis le fait qu'elle ne peut pas nous voir en peinture… va sûrement en profiter pour nous accabler d'avantage et passer sa rancune sur nous… Quant à Drago… Il m'énerve ç'ui-là depuis quelques temps !! Arrogant, prétentieux ! Et gamin pour son âge ! Comme je ne vois rien, il s'amuse à me faire des crocs-en-jambe ! Il me jette des sorts qui modifie mon apparence sans que j'en sache rien, et après il n'arrête pas de rire avec ses copains de ses mauvaises blagues !

- On appelle ça un sale gosse, siffla Syphis. »

Les deux sœurs continuèrent à discourir sur leur malaise familiale, et Jo, se sentant de trop, s'éloigna vers ses cousines, Maria et Pythia. Elle remarqua furtivement que Syrrus Black la suivait du regard, mais elle évita d'y faire trop attention.

************************

« Harry ! Bonjour ! Assieds-toi ! Prends une chaise! Reste pas debout comme ça ! Tu as une mine à faire peur ! Que veux-tu déjeuner ? »

Passablement assommé par cet avalanche de paroles, Harry s'immobilisa sur le seuil de ce qui se révéla être une volumineuse cuisine à l'ancienne, où ronronnaient de grands chaudrons, d'où s'échappaient des odeurs de confitures et de caramel. Devant une poêle à frire, une femme en robe de chambre vert fluo faisait sauter des crêpes épaisses. L'odeur _délicieuse _qu'Harry avait sentit, c'était ça. Après réflexion, il reconnut la femme qu'il avait aperçue avant de s'endormir totalement la nuit dernière. Mettant difficilement au point son esprit, il fut soudain frappé par son visage… _Son visage…_

_Non, mais c'est pas vrai !! Il me poursuit, c'est pas possible !!_

La femme avait le même nez crochu et le même teint cireux que _lui_. Mais autant Harry _l'_avait toujours trouvé laid et repoussant, autant la femme ne se départait pas d'une certaine beauté. En vérité, Harry n'aurait pas pu dire qu'elle fut belle, car ce n'était pas vraiment le cas. Mais elle avait quelque chose d'attirant, dont la particularité d'avoir teint des mèches de ses cheveux en vert ! Ses traits étaient élégants et son visage assez fin, hormis ce nez qui lui mangeait la figure.

Harry se rendit compte qu'il était littéralement fasciné par _ce nez_. Tous les portraits, qu'il avait vus dans le couloir et même celui de Sonja, possédait _ce nez. Crochu… Non, aquilin plutôt… Car à la réflexion, il avait une forme assez aristocratique… C'est pas Cléopâtre, ni Cyrano, mais quel nez ! C'est une péninsule, c'est un cap !_

« Alors ? Tu ne t'assoies pas ? »

La femme lui souriait dans un charmant sourire. Docilement, il obtempéra et prit place à une longue table. _A quoi je pensais, moi, à l'instant ?_

_~ Tu réfléchissais au sujet des nez… Si tu veux mon avis, t'es au bout du rouleau !_

« Je m'appelle Meredith Rogue. Je suis une nièce de ton professeur, mais j'ai un an de plus que lui ! Je te précise ça car j'y tiens. Lui, il a tendance à l'oublier !… Appelle-moi Trity, je préfère ! »

_La nièce de… ? UNE nièce de… ?_Elle déposa devant lui une assiette de crêpes, puis un assortiment de pots : marmelades, confitures, sucre roux, sucre brun, cacao… Au grand étonnement d'Harry, il avait faim et ne se sentait pas nauséeux face à toute cette nourriture. Avidement, il attaqua son assiette, ayant l'appétit de plus en plus ouvert au fur et à mesure qu'il mangeait.

« Bah, ça ! T'avais pas mangé depuis combien de temps ? – Elle lui présenta alors un gobelet où glougloutait une potion malodorante. – Excuses-moi de te couper l'appétit, mais bois ça ! C'est ce que Severus t'a donné hier soir avant que tu ne t'endormes. C'est une potion revigorante. Et visiblement, ç'a fonctionné car t'as moins l'air cadavérique ! »

_J'ai bu ça hier ?… Pff, il aurait voulu m'empoisonner qu'il aurait réussi son coup ! _Harry se retrouva alors avec une crêpe dans la main droite et ce gobelet dans la gauche, plutôt indécis. _C'est drôle… Tout à l'heure, je ressemblais à Alice face au Chat de Chester… et maintenant je ressemble à Blanche-Neige tenant la pomme empoisonnée dans sa main… Je suis une personne complètement foutue…_

_~ Tu l'as dit, bouffi !!_

« Excusez-moi… heu… Pourquoi suis-je _ici_ ?

- Pour une raison simple. Albus Dumbledore ne voulait pas que tu restes cet été chez ton oncle et ta tante. Je ne prétends pas connaître ta vie, mais j'ai cru comprendre que c'était pas la joie avec eux ?… Enfin bref, il a demandé à mon _oncle_ Severus de te prendre en charge quelques jours, et Severus m'a demandé de m'occuper de toi aujourd'hui.

- D'ac… d'accord ! Mais… Pourquoi pas le square Grimmaurd ?

- N'est plus sûr.

- Et… j'ai des amis… Peut-être que ?

- Si tu veux parler des Weasley, c'est chez eux que tu seras logé bientôt. Mais en entendant, on leur cherche actuellement un logement plus sûr pour eux-mêmes. »

Voilà pourquoi, je me retrouve ici, dans une maison peuplée de clones de Severus Rogue… argh !… clones de « l'homme » !… Il est définitivement « l'homme » ! Et je ne veux surtout pas le croiser tant que je serai obligé de rester ici !

« Mais, au fait, c'est où ici exactement ?

- Tu es au Manoir Rogue, dans la région de Cambridge.

- Cambridge ?! Mais, hier, on a quitté Londres le soir et on est arrivé dans la nuit, on a roulé très vite !!

- Vous avez surtout volé très vite ! C'était une voiture volante prêtée par le Ministère. »

_Le Ministère autorise et utilise les voitures volantes maintenant ? Première nouvelle !_

« Et… heu… donc !… Vous êtes _une_ nièce de… du professeur Rogue (_argh !_)… Il en a beaucoup d'autres ?

- Oui, deux autres. Il a également trois neveux, dont mon frère, Ichabod. Deux filles, une sœur jumelle, et deux frères.

- ?!

- Mais c'est pas fini, continua Trity en souriant de plus belle. Il a un cousin, qui a deux enfants. Et une cousine avec une fille.

- Il a deux filles ?! Et une sœur jumelle !

- Oui, oui ! D'ailleurs, demain tu pourras faire la connaissance de Jo, sa cadette. Elle a ton âge. Quant à sa sœur jumelle, tu la connaît sans doute. Elle s'appelle Sérénice, mais son nom de scène était _« Sylèna »…_ Tu sais ?… Du groupe _« __Witchcraft Underground »._

- ?!?!

- Tu connais pas ? Faut dire aussi que tu as vécu chez des Moldus. C'était un groupe de musique, de danse et de théâtre qui s'était formé il y a 18 ans, en réaction contre la montée de Tu-Sais-Qui… Car faut savoir, qu'à l'époque, les gens ne se rendaient pas compte de la menace qui planait au-dessus de leur tête. Et ce genre de groupes critiquait cet état de fait et prévenait la population au travers de leurs textes ! De ce mouvement, sont issues les _« Bizarr'Sisters »_, par exemple. Sérénice était la plus jeune quand ç'a commencé elle avait 17 ans. Elle écrivait le texte des chansons généralement, mais elle était surtout d'une agilité extraordinaire pour danser vraiment de tout !

- …

- Elles étaient quatre à former ce groupe. Hormis Sérénice, tu dois connaître le nom des trois autres : Mia Weasley, Luccia Malefoy et Ravenicka _« Raven » _Black ! »

_En pleine après-midi dorée,_

_Tout à loisir, nous glissons,_

_Car nos deux rames, maladroitement,_

_Par de petits bras sont maniées,_

_Tandis que de petites mains font semblant_

_De pouvoir diriger notre course errante._

_(…)_

_En imagination, elles poursuivent_

_Un rêve enfantin à travers un pays_

_De folles merveilles inconnues,_

_Bavardant avec les oiseaux et les bêtes –_

_Et finissent par y croire à demi._

_(…)_

_Ainsi naquit l'histoire du Pays des Merveilles,_

_Ainsi, peu à peu, l'une après l'autre,_

_Se forgèrent ces bizarres péripéties,_

_Et maintenant l'histoire est terminée,_

_Et nous voguons vers la maison, heureux,_

_Sous le soleil couchant._

_Alice ! Prends cette histoire enfantine,_

_Et d'une main doucement amicale_

_Dépose-la sur l'autel des rêves de l'Enfance,_

_Couronne sacrée du Souvenir,_

_Comme la guirlande de fleurs fanées_

_Qu'un pèlerin cueillit en une terre lointaine._

_(Lewis Carroll, Alice au Pays des Merveilles)_

**Petit vocabulaire :**

- _Guten Tag ! :_ Bonjour ! (sans blague!)

- _Ach, du bist aufgewacht! Wie geht es dir? :_ Ah, tu es réveillé! Comment vas-tu?

- _Ich bin da ! Sieh hier! __Hinter dir! :_ Je suis là! Regarde ici ! Derrière toi !

- _I'm damned ! :_ Je suis fait ! ( lol )

- _die Schwarzgräfin :_ la Comtesse Noire

- _der Hellseher:_ le Devin

_Quant à la devise en latin, la traduction viendra au prochain chapitre! Et s'il y a des germanistes ou des latinistes parmi vous, ne faites pas attention aux fautes dans l'une ou l'autre langue !!_

**Reviews :**

**Gaeriel Jedusor : **Le crayon est parti, mais j'ai encore du mal à enlever le tipex !! re-lol p  Et merci !

**Erika3 : **« mystérieux, inquiétant… » ben, j'te remercie beaucoup !! Mais j'espère que tu n'es pas déçue par le ton de ce chapitre 2 !!

**Ombrefeu :** Merci auchi !

_Alors que pensez-vous tous de la suite ? Une solution : « reviewez » !!!!_


	4. Chap 03: Où l'on en apprend un peu plus ...

_Salut à tous !_

_Bah, ç'a pas beaucoup « reviewer » pour le 2ème chapitre ! C'est si nul que ça ? … Tant pis, j'continue, na !_

**Réponse à Erika3 :**

« Parfait » ? Oh là, décidément t'as le chic pour me faire rougir !! Sinon, je me doutais que la lecture serait un peu embrouillée, vu le nombre de personnages ! Mais, en y réfléchissant, c'est excellent, car tu t'es retrouvée dans la même impression que Harry ! J'espère que ce chapitre 3 éclaircira un peu les ténèbres ! Mais pas d'inquiétude : les nombreux détails que je donne me servent plus à instaurer une certaine atmosphère. Bientôt le tri se fera tout seul parmi eux, et puis, je reviendrai dessus de temps en temps !

**Chapitre 3**

Où l'on en apprend un peu plus sur la famille Rogue 

« Severus !

- Sérénice ! »

Le frère et la sœur s'embrassèrent affectueusement, heureux de se revoir après si longtemps, et tout simplement heureux par cette splendide journée de Juillet.

Comme chaque année, à date fixe, Severus Rogue, de même que tous les parents de Parapsys et d'Hybrides, se rendait au Ministère de la Magie. Très exactement au niveau 5 : « le Département de la coopération magique internationale, Organisation internationale du commerce magique, Bureau international des lois magiques, Confédération internationale des sorciers, section britannique ». Ils attendaient dans le hall affecté à la Confédération. Ils attendaient que leurs enfants leur soient rendus. Car, comme chaque année, à date fixe, les élèves de _« l'Ecole Spéciale »_ étaient conduits au Ministère après la fin de leurs cours, afin d'y être à nouveau recensés, testés et jugés ou non _« sans danger pour les sorciers normaux et leur entourage »_. Ensuite, on les rassemblait dans le hall de la Confédération, l'appel était fait et ils pouvaient alors rejoindre leurs parents.

« Que fais-tu là ?

- Chut ! lui intima Sérénice. »

Narcissa Malefoy, habillée de deuil de la tête aux pieds, se frayaient un chemin vers eux. Un petit chapeau, posé avec recherche sur le devant de sa tête et surmonté de plumes de merle, recouvrait son visage d'un tulle artistiquement brodé. Ses cheveux blonds étaient attachés dans un chignon compliqué, tenant savamment grâce à une épingle ouvragée comme en portent les geishas. L'air noble et renfermé, le port autoritaire et froid, sa fine silhouette, à l'apparence s'y fragile, écartait sans problème les gens sur son passage, comme Moïse avec la Mer Rouge. A la différence près, que, si tous, avant, lui montrait un respect servile, chacun maintenant la fuyait comme la peste depuis que son mari avait été enfermé à Azkaban.

« Mes amis ! entonna-t-elle d'une voix chantante, à l'éclat cependant brisé.

- Narcissa, enchanté de te voir ! répondit Severus, faussement en joie.

- Moi de même ! enchaîna Sérénice, qui prit pourtant un air pincé. »

Narcissa lui réserva son regard le plus charmant, dissimulant sous son masque une haine impitoyable.

« Je n'en doute pas, _Syléna_ ! dit-elle en accentuant le nom. Mais que fais-tu ici ?

- J'accompagne Severus, bien sûr ! »

Ce dernier tiqua, mais garda son visage impénétrable.

« Oui, bien sûr…

- Et toi-même ?

- Je viens chercher mes _chères nièces_, Sapho et Syphis… Leur mère est bien incapable de s'en occuper !

- Dans son état, je le comprends !

- Il est vrai que cette pauvre fille est devenue folle… Pauvre Luccia ! Et pauvre Lucius d'avoir reçu une sœur pareille !! »

Sérénice déglutit à grand peine, retenant la rage qui menaçait de la submerger, ravala son envie d'ensorceler Narcissa et se tut. Mrs Malefoy lui fit un grand sourire et se tourna vers Severus, qui avait évité de se mêler à une conversation si mauvaise et tendue. _Avant tout rester diplomate avec des gens comme elle, même s'ils s'avèrent si immondes et amoraux !_

« Alors, Severus ? Comment va Lisbeth ? Tu sais que j'aurai aimé aller au mariage en Août, mais que veux-tu ! Après les calomnies jetées sur mon mari, je suis rejetée à la lisière du monde ! Les gens sont vraiment stupides ! Ils s'attachent à des mensonges en nous discréditant ! Mais cela changera, j'ai déjà entamé une procédure de réhabilitation pour libérer Lucius et lui faire recouvrer sa position !

- Je te souhaite de réussir ! lui assura Severus.

- Merci !… Tu fais parti des rares amis qui nous restent, Severus !… Surtout, dis à ta fille, Lisbeth, que je regrette de ne pouvoir venir à son mariage !

- Je n'y manquerai pas ! Et je te rassure, Beth ne t'en voudra pas !

- Oh, oui ! Cette charmante Lisbeth ! Et embrasse ta petite Jo de ma part ! »

Sur ce, elle s'éloigna dans la foule, s'écartant toujours devant elle.

« Une procédure de réhabilitation ? ironisa Sérénice. Elle ne doute de rien celle-là !

- C'est du bluff, murmura Severus. Garde ce que je vais te dire pour toi. Lucius Malefoy et les autres Mangemorts soi-disant enfermés à Azkaban se sont évadés.

- Quoi ?!

- C'est Dumbledore qui m'a mis au courant. Le Ministère a jugé préférable de ne pas divulguer l'information, pour éviter un mouvement de panique. Car il semblerait que ce soit les Détraqueurs eux-mêmes qui aient ouvert leurs cellules.

- On est bien !

- Je ne te le fais pas dire ! Mais alors dis-moi maintenant, pourquoi… »

********************

La journée de la veille, Harry était resté pratiquement tout le temps dans la cuisine avec Meredith _Trity_ Rogue. Ils s'étaient empiffrés de crêpes, l'un comme l'autre, toute la matinée. Pour midi, ils avaient mis les bouchées doubles, surtout Harry. Comme une « promenade » digestive s'imposait, Trity lui avait ensuite fait visiter le Manoir. Mais légèrement nauséeux d'avoir tant manger d'un seul coup, Harry aurait été bien incapable de retrouver ne serait-ce que sa chambre. A l'occasion, il lui demanderait un plan des lieux.

Mais, en bref, il savait que les chambres et la bibliothèque occupaient les 1er et 2ème étages qu'au rez-de-chaussée, il y avait la cuisine, un grand salon pourvu – au grand étonnement d'Harry – de tout le matériel technologique multimédia d'un salon moldu, une autre bibliothèque incluse à un laboratoire d'alchimiste… Sous une coupole de verre, il y avait aussi une immense Salle de Bal, poussiéreuse… Harry, lui, avait retenu la Salle d'Armes.

Une Salle d'Armes, et pas seulement. Accrochées aux murs, de multiples épées et lances moyenâgeuses, très travaillées. De nombreuses armoiries. Toujours revenaient l'oiseau-dragon et l'énigmatique formule latine. Sur des étagères vitrées, s'empilaient de longues boîtes, comme celles qu'on trouve dans la boutique d'Olivanders. Trity expliqua qu'il s'agissait des différentes baguettes magiques qui avaient servi dans sa famille : certaines se transmettaient de génération en génération, d'autres avaient appartenues à un seul sorcier. Ces dernières étaient rangées dans des boîtes de velours noir, où avait été brodé en or le nom du sorcier en question. Harry aperçut celle de Dominus Ier _dit le Teigneux_, dont il avait vu le portrait : un homme aux cheveux blancs, longue barbe, sourcils noirs, l'air froid. Trity lui montra la baguette : elle était bleu clair, torsadée. Harry ressentit un frisson électrique dans ses membres quand il la prit en main.

Mais dans la salle, surtout, il y avait également tout un attirail de balais, plus ou moins vieux, exposés dans des vitrines. Des balais volants, bien sûr, mais magnifiques. En connaisseur, Harry fut subjugué : aucun ne ressemblait à ceux qu'il avait déjà vus, tous avaient une forme unique et plusieurs avaient été personnalisés pour leur propriétaire. Sculptés, ornés de dorure ou d'argent, bois clair ou foncé… Quant aux combinaisons de vol, Harry reconnut sans difficulté les uniformes de Quiddicht. Beaucoup arboraient les couleurs de Serpentard, en plus ou moins bon état, mais il en avait également pour l'équipe d'Angleterre et aussi l'équipe d'Allemagne. _De Prusse_, précisa Trity. Harry reconnut enfin les uniformes qu'utilisent les sorciers pour la vitesse : une grande cape recouvrant le corps entier avec deux ouvertures pour les bras, et un casque ovale dont la visière avait la surface du visage et ressemblait à un miroir craquelé. Il y avait encore deux autres uniformes, qui intriguèrent Harry, car c'était la première fois qu'il en voyait. Militaires, jugea-t-il.

« Ce sont des uniformes portés par les Sections Belvédères, expliqua Trity.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Ce sont d'anciens groupes d'espions, dissous il y a dix ans. L'origine de leur nom vient de la signification-même du mot « belvédère », qui est un endroit surmonté d'où l'on peut voir au loin.

- Ces uniformes n'ont guère plus de dix ans… Qui les portaient ?

- Mon frère Ichabod et moi-même.

- Vous étiez espionne ?!

- Oui, c'est presque un passe-temps dans la famille. »

Harry pensa aussitôt à son professeur de potion, mais le chassa vite de son esprit. _Espion, pas de doute ! Mais pour le compte de qui ?_

« Enfin, espionne… reprit Trity. Pas tout à fait… J'étais un Médecin de l'Armée… Enfin… En fait, je n'étais que simple infirmière, mais j'avais et j'ai le niveau pour pratiquer comme n'importe quel Médicomage… Seulement… - elle émit un petit rire – Tu n'ignores pas la discrimination qui pèse sur les Parapsys ? »

Perplexe, Harry ne put cependant s'empêcher de rire franchement en resserrant sur lui le gilet qu'il avait sur le dos.

« Pourquoi ris-tu ?

- Désolé, sincèrement… Mais depuis ce matin, je vois et j'entends des choses totalement invraisemblables… J'ignorais qu'un chat pouvait parler, c'est la première fois que j'entends parler des Belvédères et des Parapsys, … et surtout ! Je ne me serais jamais douté que le professeur Rogue eut une si grande famille !!

- Tu sais, Severus n'est pas un bavard, dit-elle en souriant. Mon contraire absolu. Je parle trop d'après lui. Mais nous n'avons pas eu la même éducation… »

Pendant un instant, Harry crut la voir se troubler. Mais elle se reprit vite et sourit à nouveau. _Pas la même éducation… Qu'avait-elle voulu dire ?_

« Si tu veux, je te brasse vite fait le curriculum vitae des différents membres de la famille ? »

_Après tout… Pourquoi pas ?_ Harry se délectait à l'avance de mettre à jour ce que Rogue avait toujours caché, _pour Dieu sait quelle raison…_

********************

Les portes du hall furent ouvertes. Les professeurs Dina McLear, Gorrius Ombrage et Jorick Chafouine s'avancèrent devant les parents, bientôt suivis d'une foule d'élèves disposés en rangs impeccables. Tous portaient un uniforme sombre, avec pull et veste noirs sur chemise blanche à large col. Les filles avaient des jupes noires au plissé écossais, d'épais collants blancs et des souliers vernis à lanière, noirs. Le blason de leur école était cousu sur le revers gauche de leurs vestes : la tête d'un monstre, découvrant les crocs, au visage séparé en deux par une baguette, la partie gauche étant celui d'un loup argenté et la droite celui d'un homme.

L'appel commença.

« _Arius Aberline !_ »

Un gamin fluet se détacha du groupe et bondit dans les bras de sa mère.

« Un peu de tenue ! ordonna sèchement McLear. _Dimitri Alambic !_

- … pourquoi viens-tu _le _chercher ? demandait Severus à Sérénice.

- C'est Remus qui me l'a demandé. Il ne se sent pas bien en ce moment, et ne sait pas comment s'occuper de son filleul ces vacances.

- _Vincent Ambert !_

- Il paraît qu'_il _a le caractère de son illustre parent, affirma Severus. Avec une touche de perversité en plus ! Méfie-toi !

- Tu sembles oublié que j'ai très bien connu sa mère…

- _Héloïse Azaphel !_

- Moi aussi, j'ai très bien connu Ravenicka, mais il semblerait qu'il ne tienne rien d'elle !

- Ecoute ! Je sais que tu as toujours eu une piètre opinion de Sirius, mais je t'assure que son petit-cousin est différent !

- _Peter Bay !_ »

Un homme de haute stature apparut soudain derrière les faux-jumeaux en pleine conversation, les faisant sursauter.

« Bien le bonjour, Frangin, Frangine !

- Marius ! fit Sérénice en l'embrassant.

- _Nino Becker !_ »

Les deux frères se serrèrent la main, tandis que Sérénice embrassait Helena, la douce femme de Marius. Ce dernier était nettement plus grand que son frère Severus. Plus vieux aussi, ses tempes grisonnaient déjà et des rides profondes marquaient les contours de sa bouche. Il avait également toujours été plus fort et plus beau que Severus, ou même que Julius, leur frère le plus âgé. Marius avait vraiment été bel homme dans sa jeunesse. Un des détails qui avait fait de lui le préféré de leurs parents. Il venait chercher ses fils et sa fille, Damiel, Cassiel et Maria, ainsi que Pythia, la fille de Jehan.

« Alors, notre pauvre cousin Jehan n'a pas pu à nouveau s'échapper de _Soothsayers'City_ ?

- Et non ! répondit Marius. Il a pu obtenir une dérogation pour sa famille afin de pouvoir assister au mariage en Août, mais cette autorisation ne s'étend pas à l'ensemble des vacances. Il m'a donc chargé de lui ramener sa fille.

- _Syrrus Black !_ »

Un garçon aux très longs cheveux bouclés s'avança en hésitant, cherchant des yeux son parrain, Remus Lupin. Sérénice lui fit signe et il la rejoignit.

« Bonjour, _Syléna_ ! Et bonjour à vous ! »

Les Rogue hochèrent la tête en silence, sourire en coin, hormis Severus, qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de voir en Syrrus son parent Sirius. Rien que la similitude de leurs prénoms l'exaspérait. Tandis que Sérénice expliquait au jeune homme qu'elle allait s'occuper de lui, Severus le regarda attentivement. Le garçon ressemblait énormément à sa mère, Ravenicka _« Raven »_ Black, chorégraphe et danseuse accomplie des _« Witchcraft Underground » _; mais aussi de plus en plus à Sirius, avec ses sourcils épais presque noirs, sa mâchoire forte mais ovale, ses yeux espiègles et fouineurs… Soudain Severus se rendit compte que, tout en écoutant Sérénice, Syrrus lui lançait des coups d'œil éloquents de désinvolture.

« Je pourrai voir mon parrain de temps en temps quand même ?

- Normalement je ne te garde que quelques temps tout dépend de lui en fait, assura Sérénice. S'il se sent mieux, il s'occupera à nouveau de toi.

- C'est à cause de la mort de Sirius, hein ? C'est pour ça qu'il ne se sent pas bien ?

- Oui, c'est ça, concéda Sérénice. »

Syrrus hocha la tête, l'air crispé. Sérénice passa une main sur son épaule, réconfortante. Quant à Severus, … _reste calme ! Surtout reste calme et indifférent !…_

« C'est de votre faute. »

_QUOI ?!_

Syrrus regardait à présent Severus. Ce dernier put constater que les pupilles vertes du garçon avaient viré au jaune le plus étincelant. Une lueur bleue meurtrière y dansait. Malgré lui, Severus eut peur. Tous ignoraient quel pouvait être le pouvoir parapsychique de Syrrus, mais on le disait terrifiant. Etonnant que le Ministère l'ait toujours jugé _« sans danger pour les sorciers normaux et leur entourage »_ ! Et Severus, la parole paralysée et pour ainsi dire le souffle coupé dans la gorge, cherchait des yeux une aide auprès de son frère et de sa sœur.

« Sirius a été tué par ta tante, intervint Marius. Bellatrix Lestrange. Elle l'a poussé derrière le Rideau des Abysses. »

Syrrus, sans cesser de fixer Severus Rogue, cligna plusieurs fois des paupières : ses pupilles jaunes redevinrent vertes, son visage se détendit, mais Severus sentait la haine du garçon à son égard presque palpable.

« Oui… je sais… car _il_ est toujours là… Quant à Bellatrix… Etrange comme je n'éprouve pas de haine envers elle… »

Severus pouvait presque sentir les mains de Syrrus, _ou de Sirius_, se refermer sur son cou. Passant une main maladroite sur son front, il le perçut chaud alors qu'il avait soudain très froid. _Que m'arrive-t-il ?… C'est comme si un vide submergeait peu à peu mon corps… Je ne sens plus mes jambes… Je…_

« Bellatrix, elle, n'a jamais dévié de sa voie… Elle fait le mal pour le Mal, mais c'est sa voie… Elle n'a jamais dévié… Jamais elle n'a abandonné le camp qu'elle a choisi… Elle, au moins… reste fidèle à ses choix ! Sans se défroquer ! »

Là, Severus prit très mal la critique et s'apprêtait à répliquer quand une douleur insupportable transperça son avant-bras gauche. L'attrapant convulsivement, il vit à nouveau la lueur bleue dans les yeux de Syrrus.

« On y va maintenant, Syrrus ! lança précipitamment Sérénice… Marius, Helena… Bonjour aux enfants et à plus !

- Sérénice, salua Marius.

- Severus, prends soin de toi ! Embrasse Jo et Beth pour moi ! Dis à Trity que j'ai hâte de la revoir ! Et si tu vois cette tête-en-l'air de Mia Weasley, rappelle-lui que je passerai certainement la voir !… Tschüs tout le monde !! »

Marius avait passé un bras sous les épaules de son petit frère, qui, ayant perdu toute couleur, serrait toujours son bras, les jointures de ses doigts blanches. Il regarda s'éloigner Syrrus dans le sillage de Sérénice. Helena, elle, n'avait pas bougé, pétrifiée par la peur car de nature très craintive.

« Il y a des sièges au fond de la salle, dit Marius, inquiet. Tu ferais mieux de t'asseoir un peu, Severus.

- Non, répondit-il – il se dégagea de l'étreinte de son frère. Non… Je vais bien, maintenant… »

Marius lui lança un regard suspicieux, auquel Severus ne répondit pas. Il essaya de se concentrer sur l'appel des élèves, mais ses pensées cavalaient toutes seules et l'étourdissaient. Machinalement, il se massa le bras gauche. Il sentit soudain une main douce sur la sienne… _Rachel ?…_ C'était Helena, qui lui souriait tristement. Elle referma ses doigts sur les siens et il la laissa faire. Il sentit aussi la main de Marius se poser sur son épaule, mais il évita de le regarder car il ne voulait pas lire de pitié sur le visage de son frère. Helena lui rappelait la gentillesse et la douceur de Rachel… _Une tourterelle noyée dans un fleuve de sang… Un petit animal blessé… Une biche abattue dont les yeux pleurent d'amour…_

Severus affichait le visage le plus impénétrable qu'il puisse arborer. Mais Marius vit distinctement une veine palpiter sur sa tempe et resserra sa main sur l'épaule tremblante de son frère.

« _Sapho Malefoy ! Syphis Malefoy !_ »

De mauvaise grâce, les deux sœurs sortirent des rangs, la deuxième guidant la première par la main. Sapho tenait sa canne blanche comme un naufragé à sa bouée. Elle avait peur de Narcissa, elle redoutait Drago… De plus, sa télépathie lui transmettait toutes les pensées de gens présents dans la salle. Et ces parents n'étaient pas tous heureux de revoir leur progéniture _indigne…_ Une haine, comme seule peut engendrer la discrimination, suintait de ces gens… Syphis entraîna sa sœur avec elle quand elle eut repéré leur tante Narcissa, qui partit sans les attendre. Les deux sœurs la suivirent, têtes basses.

************************

« Par quoi commencer ?

- Commencez par m'expliquer ce que veux dire cette devise en latin, suggéra Harry. »

De retour dans la cuisine, Trity avait recommencé à cuisiner et Harry avait entrepris de la cuisiner, elle. _Une vraie bavarde ! Heureusement qu'elle n'était qu'infirmière, car en tant qu'espionne, elle n'aurait pas été très discrète ! _Elle se révélait être une source d'informations presque inépuisable.

« _Cum Spiritu Aversi A Rogis Profliga Eorumque Cruorem Bibe_ ?

- Ouais, si vous le dites !

- Littéralement, on peut traduire par : _Avec génie abats les ennemis des Rogue et bois leur sang versé._

- D'accord… Hum !! Super cool ! heu… _« Rogis »_, ça signifie _« Rogue »_, pas vrai ?

- Oui, ça vient du latin, _« Rogus »…_ Tu vas rire ! Ca veut dire _« bûcher funèbre »_ ! »

_Non, ça ne me fait pas rire, et ça ne m'étonne pas non plus… En tout cas, ça explique pourquoi Rogue a une tête de croque-mort !_

« Et… J'ai été très étonné d'apprendre que le professeur Rogue avait deux filles !… Il a dû être marié dans ce cas… _- Pauvre femme quand j'y pense ! Qui peut vivre avec ce laideron, cet être sadique et sans cœur ! Bourreau insensible !… Il a peut-être divorcé ? -_ Et vous dites que… heu… Jo, c'est ça ?… que Jo, _une_ de ses filles, a le même âge que moi ! Or, je ne l'ai jamais vue à Poudlard ! Question : quel âge a son autre fille ?… Quant à vous, vous dites que vous avez un an de plus que lui ! Et pourtant il est votre oncle !… Puis, il a soudain deux frères et une sœur qui apparaissent d'un seul coup !… Enfin, vous me parlez de cousins, de neveux… Excusez-moi. Ca ne me regarde sûrement pas, mais… En vérité, il est tellement solitaire, même vis à vis des autres enseignants, que jamais je n'aurais pu imaginer qu'il avait tant de parents cachés !

- Pas cachés ! Dumbledore et les enseignants de l'école nous connaissent parfaitement. En tant qu'élève, tu n'as pas à savoir la vie intime de tes professeurs, c'est tout ! D'où le fait qu'il ne passe pas ses cours à vous endormir en vous gavant d'histoires sur sa famille ! Connais-tu celle de Minerva McGonagall ?

- Ben… Je dois avouer que non !

- Connais-tu celle de Flitwick ?

- Non plus !

- Tu vois ! Severus est comme les autres !

- C'est juste qu'il est si mystérieux ! Si renfermé ! Si sombre !! Les autres professeurs sont tout de même plus ouverts !! »

Harry se tut, persuadé d'être allé trop loin. Visiblement non, à son soulagement. Trity avait juste un petit sourire triste.

« J'ignorais qu'il fut comme ça ! dit-elle. J'ai assisté une fois à un de ses cours… Il était un tout jeune professeur, et la guerre contre Tu-Sais-Qui venait juste d'être terminée… Je l'ai trouvé sévère avec ses élèves, mais je ne savais pas qu'il avait la même attitude en dehors de la classe… Comme je te l'ai dit, il ne parle pas beaucoup, mais avec nous… sa famille, je veux dire… il est charmant ! Très gentil ! Juste abattu par moment… »

Harry se sentait un peu mal à l'aise, mais chassa le remord. L'année dernière, pendant les cours d'Occlumencie, Rogue avait eu accès aux souvenirs douloureux d'Harry et avait été sans pitié ! Froid et ironique ! Harry prenait juste sa revanche…

_~ Si tu te rappelles, toi aussi, tu as eu accès aux souvenirs de Rogue, quand tu t'es penché sur sa Pensine…_

_~ Justement ! Ce que j'y ai vu me retourne encore l'estomac ! Il faut que je sache !… Il faut que je sache qui est ce type exactement ! Il faut que je sache concernant mon père si… s'il était tel que je l'ai vu… Enfin, je veux savoir quelle genre de famille un homme, comme Rogue, possède !_

_~ T'as raison, c'est vital ! Moi, j'dis, si Rogue apprend, en rentrant ce soir, que t'as fouillé dans sa vie privée, tu vas le regretter !_

_~ Ca, c'est le cadet de mes soucis ! Et puis tu vas pas commencer à me faire la morale ?!_

_~ Moi ?! Oh non ! Au contraire, je t'approuve totalement, c'est juste que… c'est risqué, quoi !_

_~ Espèce de trouillard de Serpentard !_

_~ Stupide Gryffondor !_

« Et si vous me parliez de vous et de votre famille ! lança Harry. C'est vous que j'interroge, pas lui ! Alors… Vous excuserez mon indiscrétion !

- D'accord ! »

Elle déposa trois assiettes sur la table, jeta un coup d'œil à ses fourneaux, vit qu'ils se débrouillaient sans elle et s'installa à table, face à Harry, très attentif.

« Bon… Commençons… heu… Ah, oui ! Entre parenthèses, tant que j'y pense ! Vas pas aller répéter les commentaires que je vais faire !

- Mes lèvres resteront closes ! »

_~ Fumiste ! T'iras tout raconter à Hermione et Ron à la première occasion !_

_~ Et alors ? Ca restera entre nous trois !_

_~ Tu peux toujours parler… Escroc !_

« Je commence… Je me limiterai aux membres de la famille encore vivants… D'abord, une petite précision… Il y avait deux frères, aujourd'hui décédés : Dominus II et Septimus. Ce dernier était mon grand-père.

» Dominus II, d'abord. L'aîné. Le premier Parapsy recensé de la famille. Il était…

- Pardon ! Faudra que vous m'expliquez ce qu'est un Parapsy ?

- Plus tard, ne m'interromps pas !… Donc, Dominus II était craint dès son enfance à cause de ça. Pourtant, son pouvoir n'était pas horrible ni même dangereux : il avait juste un odorat extrêmement développé…

- Ah, donc, un Parapsy, c'est juste un sorcier avec des pouvoirs spéciaux !… heu… Désolé !

- Non, non ! Mais, cette fois, tais-toi !… heu… Oui, un odorat développé… On lui interdit d'aller à Poudlard, à cause de sa nature, mais il eut un grand précepteur, son propre père en l'occurrence, qui était Médicomage et sorcier puissant. Dominus apprit donc la magie et se spécialisa dans la Médecine Magique, les sortilèges de Guérison et autres. Il mit à l'épreuve son odorat développé pour trouver des plantes dans la forêt pour ses potions. Il dénichait les plus rares et les plus efficaces. Il devint finalement un grand Médicomage reconnu… Mais peine perdue, si je puis dire, quand naquirent ses deux enfants, tous deux Parapsys. On rejeta alors Dominus, qui survit grâce à la fortune de son frère Septimus, _« sorcier normal »_, mais mourut indigent en s'étant abandonné au désespoir.

» Ses deux enfants vivent encore ils sont les cousins de Severus. Il y a Leïla, qui est une sorte de _« Vélane »_ tu sais, ces créatures ensorcelantes… Sauf que, elle, elle charme n'importe quoi, tant les hommes que les femmes, les humains que les animaux, la chouette que le cerf, l'eau que la pierre ou l'arbre… Bref, rejetée. Elle est institutrice chez les Moldus et _plaît_ aux enfants, paraît-il. Elle a une petite fille de 10 ans, Amy, qui s'est révélée être une vraie Sorcière, au plus grand bonheur de ses parents…

» Tu sais, la discrimination est tellement lourde pour les Parapsys, les Hybrides et même les Cracmols, qu'ils sont heureux quand leurs enfants ne sont pas comme eux… Alors que la plupart des parents aiment que leurs enfants leur ressemblent, non ?

» Deuxième enfant de Dominus : Jehan _dit l'Haruspice_… Un devin, mais pas comme ton professeur Trelawney… Elle, elle a parfois des visions, mais elles ne portent pas à conséquence… tandis que Jehan, lui, a un don permanent, c'est-à-dire qu'il peut à loisir chercher ce qu'il veut en lisant les entrailles des animaux… Tu saisis ce que ça implique ? Un homme, comme Jehan, peut s'il veut découvrir les secrets du Ministère, prévoir ses actions et, pourquoi pas, les empêcher… Donc, rejeté lui aussi, et en plus enfermé dans un ghetto qu'on appelle _« Soothsayers'City »,_ où croupissent les Parapsys et Hybrides les plus dangereux… Il y vit avec sa femme, Cassandra, leur fille Pythia et leur fils Thénos toutes deux Parapsys, toutes deux devineresses… Pythia a deux ans de moins que toi, 14 ans donc. Elle est une Nécromancienne ça veut dire qu'elle lit les entrailles en les ingérant – Harry eut un haut-le-cœur douloureux - … Moins dangereuse que son père, mais quand même ! Thénos, lui, est Sorcier, mais n'a que 5 ans. »

Harry tenta de s'imaginer un tel ghetto… _Comment de telles choses pouvaient exister ? _Il est vrai que les Moldus ont créé des ghettos et ils existent toujours, mais Harry aurait cru que les sorciers étaient plus tolérants… _Mais, au fait… Lupin, étant un loup-garou, est un Hybride Nymphadora Tonks une Métamorphique, donc une Parapsy… Pouvoirs dangereux, non ? Lupin pour ce qu'on sait, et Tonks car elle peut se transformer en qui elle veut et usurper sa place… Et pourtant, eux, sont allés à Poudlard et ne sont pas enfermés à Soothayers'City… Bizarre… Et concernant, les Animagus… Sont-ils soumis à un contrôle eux-aussi ?_

« Donc, je résume. Dominus II. Deux enfants, Leïla et Jehan. Deux petites-filles, Amy et Pythia. Un petit-fils, Thénos.

» Maintenant, le frère de Dominus, Septimus, père de ton professeur de potions… Lui aussi médecin, il ne pratiquait cependant pas et faisait de la recherche… Il était Sorcier, lui, et Serpentard, donc ambitieux. Trop ambitieux aux yeux de certains… Il avait une approche intéressante de la Science Magique, une approche peu développée jusqu'à maintenant, qui consiste à rechercher les similitudes de nos connaissances avec celles des Moldus… Le Département pour lequel il travaillait est d'ailleurs le seul à œuvrer ouvertement avec des Moldus à qui rien n'est caché sur notre monde… Ces Moldus sont des chercheurs eux aussi, dont le statut éclipse celui des gouvernements… Bref, un truc important qui nous dépasse…

» Tout allait bien… Septimus se marrie avec une Sang-Pure, Evanescence, que j'appelais _« Mamie Vanny »_ pour la faire suer !…

» Premier enfant, Julius Sorcier, petit garçon doué, qui deviendra un Serpentard, Préfet en Chef, puis carrière d'avocat à la Cour et conseiller du Ministère… carrière un peu entravée pour certaines raisons, je te dirais pourquoi après… aujourd'hui à la retraite… De 30 ans l'aîné de Severus, c'est-à-dire 67 ans.

» Deuxième enfant, Marius Sorcier, ambitieux, beau mec, fort, bel carrière de professeur, dix ans durant à la Scholomance… Plus tard, je t'expliquerai ce que c'est… aujourd'hui, simple instituteur… Pourquoi ? Après aussi… 10 ans de plus que Severus, soit 47 ans.

» Puis, _Vanny_ tombe une dernière fois enceinte… Troisième et quatrième enfants, des faux-jumeaux, Sérénice et Severus… C'est à ce moment-là que Septimus est rejeté à son tour dans l'ombre : sa fille est une Parapsy. Sérénice est alors laissée pour compte par ses parents, qui misent tout sur Severus, un Sorcier…

» A l'époque, la discrimination envers les Parapsys devient _« positive »_… Désormais, on les accepte à certains postes c'est comme ça que je suis devenue infirmière aux Belvédères, mais malheureusement on m'empêcha de _« monter en grade »_… Une école est crée : _« l'Ecole Spéciale pour Parapsys et Hybrides »_…

» Sérénice est envoyée là-bas. Elle se lie d'amitié avec trois filles, elles-aussi ici de familles illustres : Luccia Malefoy, sœur de Lucius Malefoy Ravenicka _Raven_ Black, une cousine de Sirius, ton parrain et Mia Weasley, sœur d'Arthur Weasley, le père de ton ami Ron. Plus âgées qu'elle, elles participent à des tracts contre le Ministère. A 17 ans, prenant le nom de _Syléna_, Sérénice crée avec elles le groupe _« Witchcraft Underground »_, au travers duquel elles expriment leurs idéaux de justice et de liberté… Elles s'avéreront très utiles en alertant leur public par leurs textes contre Tu-Sais-Qui…

» Quant à Severus, son frère jumeau, je ne m'étalerai pas sur son sort, car tu as bien dit que tu m'interrogeais moi, et pas lui ! »

_Et merde !_

_~ Ouais, on loupe le plus important… Je sais pas toi, mais moi je m'endors !_

_~ Pas moi, car c'est très intéressant, même si je m'y perds un peu…_

_~ En tout cas, plus rien ne peut m'étonner !… Même si on me disait que Dumbledore avait été pilote de course dans sa jeunesse, ça ne m'étonnerait pas plus que ça !_

_~ Tu sais que t'es marrant quand tu veux !_

_~ Et toi, sentimental ! Avoue que tu es touché par le destin « tragique » de cette famille !_

_~ Oui, je le suis… Mais d'une manière que tu ne soupçonnes pas…_

« Maintenant, les petits-enfants de Septimus. Julius, le fils aîné, a eu deux enfants : Ichabod et moi. Pas de bol, nous sommes tous deux Parapsys, ce qui tacha l'image professionnelle de notre père au Ministère. Nous sommes allés tous les deux à _l'Ecole Spéciale_, comme Sérénice. Je suis donc devenue infirmière, et mon frère un espion Belvédère. Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, les Belvédères n'existent plus, mais Ichabod est toujours espion, au service du Ministère… Au fait, j'ai, je le répète, un an de plus que Severus et Sérénice, et Ichabod, lui, deux ans de plus.

» Marius, deuxième enfant de Septimus, s'est marié avec une jolie Hongroise, Helena, quand il était encore en poste à la Scholomance…

» C'est une Ecole de Magie, comme Poudlard, mais très élitiste. C'est une pension, où les gens payent pour y envoyer leurs enfants. Cette école a acquis une réputation douteuse au Moyen-Age en recourrant à la Magie Noire. Les Moldus la connaissent au travers de leurs légendes et la désignent comme étant l'Ecole du Diable… Bref, un endroit charmant…

» Donc, Marius marié à Helena. Une première fois des jumeaux, Cassiel et Damiel. Identifiés comme Parapsys, leur père est renvoyé de l'école et contraint de revenir en Angleterre. Avec Helena, il a ensuite une fille, Maria, Parapsy aussi. Les garçons ont 17 ans, Maria 14 comme Pythia… T'imagines la suite : _Ecole Spéciale _pour tout le monde…

» Sérénice, elle, a eu plusieurs maris dans les remous du show-biz. Des amants de passage… Le groupe _Witchcraft Underground _s'est disloqué il y a 10 ans, après un événement tragique… Un attentat… Jamais élucidé, pourtant on est presque sûr qu'il s'agissait de représailles d'anciens Mangemorts !… _Raven_ Black a été tuée… Luccia Malefoy, elle, est devenue folle et est actuellement internée à St-Mangouste. »

Harry pensa aux parents de Neville Londubat, internés également dans cet hôpital.

« Comme Mia Weasley, Sérénice, après ça, s'est rangée, en se mariant à un architecte, un dénommé Smith, assez insignifiant, mais avec lequel elle eut une jolie enfant : Lily, Sorcière de 6 ans. Actuellement, Sérénice attend un deuxième enfant.

» Puis, enfin, Severus. Il s'est marié très jeune, à 17 ans, avec une fille adorable, Rachel. Un an après leur mariage, naissait Lisbeth _« Beth »_, aujourd'hui 19 ans. Puis Joséphine _« Jo »_, même âge que toi. Parapsys toutes les deux à nouveau et _Ecole Spéciale_… Voilà pourquoi, tu n'as jamais croisé d'élèves Rogue à Poudlard.

- Et Mrs Rachel Rogue ?

- Elle est morte… »

Harry sentit que Trity n'en dirait pas plus sur ce sujet, visiblement douloureux.

« Waou ! commenta-t-il… heu… Vous pouvez me résumer tout ça ?

- Oui !… Alors deux frères : Dominus II et Septimus. Dominus a deux enfants, Leïla et Jehan deux petites-filles, Amy et Pythia un petit-fils, Thénos. Septimus, lui, a donc quatre enfants : Julius, Marius, Sérénice et Severus. Et huit petits-enfants : Ichabod, Damiel, Cassiel, Maria, Lily, Beth, Jo et moi.

- Waou !! »

_~ T'as une répartie de plus en plus riche !_

_~ Va te faire fou*** !_

_~ Vulgaire, en plus !_

_~ Je parie que tu n'as rien écouté de ce qu'elle a dit…_

_~ Si, une chose… Que Severus Rogue était marié à une dénommée Rachel, qui est morte a priori de manière mystérieuse… Peut-être, est-il responsable de sa mort ?_

_~ Tais-toi ! Sors de ma tête ! J'ai honte d'avoir des pensées pareilles !_

_~ Je m'excuse, mais je ne peux sortir de ta tête, car je suis Toi et tu es Moi… Oouuaaa !! Ca me fait bâiller toute cette histoire !_

_~ Moi, j'ai encore pleins de questions à poser à Trity !_

_~ Ouais, ben plus tard, j'fatigue !_

A ce moment, Trity et Harry entendirent la porte d'entrée claquer. Le professeur Severus Rogue déboula dans la cuisine, de la même manière qu'il surgit en classe. Il s'affala sur une chaise à côté de Trity, à qui il glissa quelques mots à l'oreille qui la firent rire. Puis, au grand étonnement d'Harry, dont la mâchoire se fracassa sur la table, il se tourna vers lui et lui dit : « Bonsoir, Potter ! Comment allez-vous ce soir ? J'espère que vous avez bien dormi ! »

************************

Severus gara la voiture, en un créneau parfait. Sa fille Jo admira le Manoir Rogue comme une vision de paradis.

La veille au soir, il avait eu sa première conversation à peu près aimable avec Potter. Il venait alors d'avoir une journée difficile au Ministère, où il avait subi un interrogatoire épuisant à base de Vériseratum, dont le point positif avait été de l'innocenter définitivement aux yeux de la loi. Mais ses interrogateurs avaient également examiné sa Marque, lui provoquant des accès de douleur qui l'avaient épuisé. Incapable après cela de conduire ou même de marcher sans s'essouffler, il s'était vu proposé amicalement par l'Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt, un de ses interrogateurs, d'être raccompagné. Ravalant sa fierté, Severus avait accepté car la fatigue lui sciait les jambes.

Arrivé à Cambridge, Kingsley avait voulu l'aider jusqu'à sa porte, mais Severus l'avait remercié en disant que ce n'était pas la peine. Il concentra ses forces sur le peu de chemin qu'il avait affaire jusqu'à la cuisine, où il s'effondra sur une chaise. Se penchant à son oreille, il raconta à Trity une anecdote amusante de sa journée : Lockhart surgissant dans le Grand Hall en chantant _« God save the Wizard »_, une horde d'infirmières à ses trousses. Puis, se tournant vers Harry, il avait pris son courage à deux mains. _Allez, Sev… Tu peux le faire, malgré ton état un brin fatigué !_

« Bonsoir, Potter ! Comment allez-vous ?

- …

- Je constate que vous avez bien dormi ! Je vous referai une potion revigorante, visiblement efficace ! Vous êtes peut-être encore un peu pâle…

- …

- Bon, écoutez Potter ! J'essaie d'être aimable, ayez donc l'amabilité d'avoir un minimum de répondant !

- Bonsoir ! Je vous remercie, ça va ! »

Severus soupira bruyamment, puis se leva pour aider Trity à mettre la table. Harry voulut mettre la main à la pâte, mais Severus lui intima l'ordre de se rasseoir. Trity leur jetait des regards anxieux.

Puis ils avaient commencé à manger. L'_oncle_ et la _nièce d'un an plus âgée _avaient entamé une conversation au sujet de différentes personnes du Ministère. Quelque fois, Severus se tournait vers Harry et tentait de lui parler. Mais le garçon répondait par monosyllabes. Enfin, Severus lui raconta qu'il avait vu Ron Weasley, tandis que ce dernier recherchait le bureau de son père. Il transmettait son bonjour à Harry. Ce dernier eut un léger sourire de franchise et remercia Rogue, ce qui lui fit une phrase de trois mots.

Désespérant, Severus s'en était arrêté là et garda le silence. Trity meubla alors la conversation à elle toute seule. Enfin, elle avait raccompagné l'adolescent à sa chambre. Severus était passé dans le salon, où il tomba rapidement dans une rêverie. Le lendemain, il allait pouvoir récupérer sa fille Jo au Ministère. Elle lui manquait. Severus regarda la pièce aux meubles modernes. Sur une étagère sophistiquée, trônait une énorme télévision - une folie de Trity – et la chaîne hi-fi de Sérénice.

Severus se leva de son fauteuil et mit un Cd de musiques d'Erik Satie, son compositeur favori. Sur l'air mélancolique de la _1ère Gymnopédie_, il avait regardé les photos de famille, accrochée un peu partout dans le salon. Ses parents… _Mauvais souvenirs…_ Ses deux frères le tenant dans leurs bras musclés, lui, l'adolescent famélique. Ils souriaient et clignaient des yeux… Son cousin Jehan dans son habit sinistre d'haruspice, posant avec sa femme Cassandra. Leurs visages malades à cause de l'air raréfié de Soothsayers'City… Puis lui-même avec Rachel. Il tenait la petite Lisbeth dans ses bras. La gamine faisait de grands signes de la main. Sa femme, elle, assise sur une chaise, était enceinte de sept mois… Deux mois plus tard, elle mourait en couche, vidée de son sang. Le bébé, Jo, avait survécu. Severus l'avait serrée désespérément dans ses bras… _Ma Rachel…_

Severus pleura silencieusement dans la solitude du salon.

Puis, le lendemain était venu. Il s'était rendu au Ministère. Sérénice était venue récupérer Syrrus Black à la demande de Remus Lupin. Le garçon avait fait plus qu'une mauvaise impression à Severus, il l'avait attaqué d'une manière que Rogue ne percevait pas encore. L'adolescent était dangereux, indubitablement. Et Severus avait l'impression d'être devenu un jouet entre ses mains. Un jouet facile à casser.

Il avait été chaviré par l'épreuve, et aurait craqué si Marius et Helena ne l'avaient pas soutenu à ce moment par leur présence réconfortante.

Enfin, Dina McLear avait annoncé de sa voix stridente les enfants Rogue. Damiel, Cassiel, Maria et leur cousine Pythia partirent avec Marius et sa femme. Severus étreignit un bon moment sa fille Jo dans ses bras, si heureux de la revoir. Elle lui avait rendu son étreinte, un sourire éclatant aux lèvres.

Jo descendit de la voiture, toujours souriante, un sac à dos pendouillant à l'épaule. Son père se chargea de la valise et ils montèrent les marches du perron.

« J'ai hâte, lui dit Jo. De rencontrer Harry Potter ! »

************************

Dina McLear annonça la dernière élève sur la liste : « _Myrra Weasley ! _»

Cette dernière s'avança indécise au milieu du hall désormais vide. Elle attendit une dizaine de minutes, quand déboula dans la salle sa mère, Mia Weasley.

« Oh ! Je m'excuse d'être en retard, ma chérie ! s'excusa-t-elle en lui prenant le visage des deux mains avant de la serrer dans ses bras.

- C'est pas grave, maman… Pas grave ! T'inquiète pas maintenant ! »

Sa mère lui sourit puis la prit par la main. Elle allait quitter le Ministère quand Myrra lui rappela qu'elle devait récupérer ses bagages à la consigne. Sa mère se répandit une nouvelle fois en excuses.

« C'est pas grave, maman… »

Dix ans plus tôt, avait lieu l'attentat contre le groupe _Witchcraft Underground._ Ravenicka Black était tué par un Avada Kedavra. Luccia Malefoy devenait folle, après une torture interminable d'Endoloris. Sérénice Rogue évitait de peu l'amputation de ses jambes. Et Mia Weasley, mère de Myrra Weasley, perdait depuis totalement la notion du temps et oubliait peu à peu tout, après avoir assisté au massacre sans pouvoir intervenir, pétrifiée et forcée de regarder, à genoux, ses amies souffrir.

_Je n'ai guère d'illusions sur mon avenir (…). Ni l'espoir ni la joie ne sont mes guides – le désespoir harassant et le désir de changement me conduisent. J'ai hâte d'affronter le danger, de connaître la peur, d'avoir une tâche, minime ou ambitieuse, pour remplir chaque journée. Je serai le témoin de la diversité des éléments – je lirais les bons augures dans l'arc-en-ciel, les menaces dans les nuages. Dans toute chose, je déroberai une leçon ou un tendre souvenir. Ainsi, le long des rivages de la terre déserte, le soleil haut dans l'éther ou la lune au firmament, les esprits des morts et l'œil toujours ouvert de l'Etre Suprême veilleront sur la frêle embarcation (…)._

_(Mary Shelley, Le dernier homme)_

**« Vocabulaire » :**

- _Tschüs__ ! :_ Au revoir ! (c'est de l'allemand… ah, oui ?)

- _Witchcraft__ Underground_ : littéralement « Sorcellerie Souterraine », ce qui peut signifier (en voyant large, hein ?) que ce groupe œuvre dans l'ombre, dans la résistance, dans l'interdit ou même dans l'avant-gardisme (je vous avez dit : faut voir large !)

- _God save the Wizzard !_ : Dieu sauve le Sorcier ! (hi ! lol)

- _Soothsayers'City _: littéralement « La Ville des Devins »… Je vous dirai pourquoi plus tard…

_Et je voulais préciser quelques trucs, que vous savez peut-être déjà._

_Le mot « Parapsy », je l'ai piqué dans la Bd « Lanfeust des Etoiles » (la suite de « Lanfeust de Troy »), où, pareil, il désigne des gens aux pouvoirs spéciaux. La « parapsychologie » existe réellement : c'est le terme désignant « l'étude des aptitudes humaines paranormales » (définition du Grand Larousse). Ma préférée ? L'hypnose !_

_J'avoue avoir du mal à trouver ces différents pouvoirs, donc je pique souvent ceux des X-men ! Comme pour mon personnage de Syphis Malefoy, qui traverse les murs comme Kitty Pride, la Shadowcat des X-men ! Du reste le statut de mes Parapsys ressemblent assez à celui des mutants (du moins dans les films), rejetés par la société parce qu'ils font peur._

_Le mot « nécromancien » vient de « nécromancie », qui est « l'interrogation des morts, censés survivre et pouvoir communiquer avec les vivants, dans un but de divination ». Mais mon personnage de Pythia Rogue, elle, doit manger les entrailles des morts pour connaître leurs secrets. Cette faculté peu ragoûtante est décrite dans Nécroscope, un roman de Brian Lumley, où les nécromanciens volent le savoir des morts en les mangeant, au contraire des nécroscopes qui parlent avec les morts… Ca donne faim, ce que je raconte, non ?_

_Quant à la Scholomance, j'en ai plusieurs fois entendu parler, mais j'ignore sur quoi se basent les rumeurs. J'ai essayé de faire quelques petites recherches à son sujet, mais je n'ai jamais rien trouvé de concret ! La première fois que j'ai lu quelque chose dessus, c'était dans Le retour de Dracula (Dracula the Undead), un livre de Freda Warrington, où la Scholomance est l'Ecole du Diable, qui y forme ses disciples comme le célèbre vampire… Elles sont supers, mes lectures, hein ?_

_Voilà, j'ai fait le tour… Allez, un petit commentaire, remontez-moi le moral ou fusillez-moi, mais écrivez quelque chose !! Revieeewwww !!!!! Pleeaaaassseeee !!!!_


	5. Chap 04: Lettres diverses, aux effets va...

_Ch'alut !_ J'abandonne dans l'immédiat mes histoires interminables sur la famille Rogue ! Si vous êtes toujours perdus, pas de panique ! Les personnages importants ressortiront tous seuls ! Mais si parmi vous, il y en a qui souhaite un petit arbre généalogique de tout ce petit monde, je peux vous envoyer ça par e-mail ! Vous pouvez aussi poser des questions sur certains détails pas très clairs ou peu développés. 

En passant, je m'excuse pour les fautes de frappe et « d'haurteaugrâffe » qui ont pu se glisser dans le texte (j'en ai repéré plusieurs en me relisant dernièrement et ça m'hérisse !).

_Le chapitre qui suit, à défaut d'entrer dans le vif du sujet, bouge plus que les précédents. « L'échiquier est en place. Les pions avancent » (dixit Gandalf !)_

**Réponses aux reviews :**

** Youte :** « Merchi » beaucoup !! « complexe et fluide » : merci, ce commentaire me rassure, car jusqu'à maintenant tous mes profs trouvaient mon écriture trop « complexe » (voir « labyrinthique » même) mais jamais « fluide » !

**Sansoon :** Ah ! ma San-san adorée qui a lu mon histoire ! « NUL » ?!?! Tu m'as fait peur, traîtresse ! Certes, tu m'avais prévenue que tu me ferai ce coup, mais j'ai qu'en même eu peur !! Sadique !! Mais finalement t'as aimé, et je suis contente !

**Matteic :** Une crise cardiaque ? mais à quel sujet ? (*grande auréole au-dessus de la tête !*)

** re-Matteic : **J'aime beaucoup la divination, . mais j'préfère l'hypnose !! (j'ai déjà essayé d'hypnotiser mon petit frère, mais ça marche pas ! Ouin !) Mon animagus à moi, c'est le loup ! J'adore cet animal ! Je veux bien en effet que tu m'envoie un dessin de ton animagus ! (j'avais adoré ton Diablo !) Concernant les pupilles, je sais plus si c'est noir ou jaune. Oh, là ! Grosse fatigue ! je ne sais plus !. Je te renouvelle ma proposition : si tu veux, j'ai un arbre généalogique tout fait que je peux t'envoyer ! Et merci pour ton compliment !!

Bonne lecture !! Chapitre 4 Lettres diverses, aux effets variés 

« . j'ai finalement réussi à rejoindre Bill Weasley en Transylvanie. On prétend que Karkaroff est un lâche, mais je leur prouverai le contraire ! Je me bâterai de votre côté ! J'ose espérer que Dumbledore aura confiance en moi comme il a confiance en toi. Ma peur du Seigneur des Ténèbres  est grande, mais je sais que je ne pourrai pas fuir éternellement. Quitte à tout perdre, j'ai choisi de me battre. C'est ainsi qu'on pourra juger de la valeur de Karkaroff. »

Severus ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant l'étalage grandiloquent de la lettre. _Vieux brigand ! Toujours aussi vantard !_

_« .Weasley a formé ici un groupe de résistants, qui déjà doivent faire face aux attaques de succubes. Les dragons se déchaînent également, mais Weasley semble s'être assuré le soutien de plusieurs d'entre eux. Nous n'étions au départ pas d'accord avec lui quand il s'est décidé à faire une trêve avec ces monstres puis il a prêté allégeance au Seigneur Drakxar, le plus puissant. C'est ainsi que le jeune monsieur Bill a obtenu l'appui de quelques dragons. Leur prêter allégeance est le plus grand honneur que l'on puisse leur faire. Mais je doute fortement de l'amitié spontanée que Drakxar nous réserve. Il est cependant vrai qu'au moins avec eux, les succubes y réfléchissent à deux fois avant de nous attaquer._

_» Mais voilà, ce qui me préoccupe : Bill Weasley cherche à présent à traiter avec les Tsepesh. Mais ces dégénérés ne voudront jamais conclure de pacte avec nous ! Ou alors, il faudrait leur promettre notre sang, et très sincèrement je ne tiens pas à offrir le mien à un vampire ! J'espère que cette lettre arrivera vite, car il faut à tout prix que tu prennes contact avec tes cousins de Roumanie pour qu'ils contrôlent les Tsepesh, car personne ne pourra empêcher Weasley de se jeter dans la gueule du loup ! A croire que ce petit imbécile ne connaît pas la définition du mot « vampire » ! Du reste, penser qu'ils nous aideraient contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'est que divagations ! Les vampires sont des solitaires et n'aident personne._

_» Réponds vite et par la même voie que moi. Le messager est digne de confiance. Il attendra ta réponse, tu pourras la lui transmettre sans crainte._

Karkaroff. » 

Severus reposa la lettre sur ses genoux, le regard dans le vague. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Il ignorait quoi, mais cette lettre ne lui disait pas toute la vérité. Il regarda le « messager », qui n'avait rien pour être « digne de confiance ». C'était indéfinissable, mais il inspirait essentiellement le doute.

« Je suppose que vous savez de quoi il retourne dans cette lettre ? »

Le messager acquiesça d'un hochement de tête.

« Je ne peux accéder à ce qui est demandé, dit lentement Severus. Pas sans avoir prévenu au préalable le Directeur Dumbledore.

- Mais monsieur.

- C'est impératif et vous le savez, murmura le professeur de ce ton sans appel qui clouait le bec à ses élèves.

- Malgré tout le respect que je vous dois, monsieur, c'est impossible. »

Severus, qui s'était levé en direction de son bureau, se retourna pour faire face au jeune impudent, mais il se figea soudain : l'autre avait sorti sa baguette et le visait, la main ferme et l'air déterminé.

« Voyons. C'est ridi.

- Endoloris !! »

************************

Harry devait bien admettre que sa première soirée avec Rogue s'était plutôt bien passé. Il avait opté pour une utilisation minimale du langage, se limitant au formel et à la politesse. Comme l'avait si bien dit son professeur de potion : il se devait d'avoir au moins « l'amabilité de répondre ». Rogue avait semblé agacé, mais n'avait pas usé de ses sarcasmes habituels. Peut-être en raison de la présence de Trity.

Harry aimait bien cette femme. Physiquement, elle était une Rogue au féminin, avec un certain charme néanmoins. Mais, elle était l'exact opposée de son oncle au niveau du caractère : joyeuse, un peu extravertie, goût prononcé pour les couleurs claires et éclatantes, et surtout bavarde. Définitivement bavarde.

Après le souper, elle avait raccompagné Harry dans sa chambre, où il avait retrouvé le chat parlant. Ce dernier, se faisant appeler _« Carabas »_, se revendiquait en tant que descendant de l'illustre Chat Botté. Fanfaron, cynique, il était également très cultivé et aimait faire étalage de sa culture. S'installant sur le lit, aux pieds du garçon, il avait commencé à lui expliquer les différents facteurs entrant dans le processus de transplanage. Nul doute que ceci aurait passionné Hermione, mais ce discours eut plutôt un effet soporifique pour Harry, qui s'endormit sans demander son reste.

Le lendemain, une nouvelle, à la fois bonne et mauvaise, l'attendait quand il descendit à la cuisine.

« Tenez, Potter, dit Rogue en lui tendant une lettre. »

Harry la prit lentement tout en se surprenant à regarder son professeur, qui détourna les yeux. L'adolescent décacheta l'enveloppe en ne cessant de fixer l'homme. L'adulte avait des cernes noirs, les yeux rougis et les gestes plus lents. Nul doute qu'il n'avait pas dû beaucoup dormir. Harry pensa à juste titre qu'un peu de potion revigorante ne lui ferait pas de mal. _Mais. Qu'est-ce qui me prend de me soucier de la santé de Rogue ! Le professeur de potion, c'est lui ! Il sait très bien se soigner seul !_

_~ C'est facile à dire. Tu sais toi-même qu'on n'arrive pas à guérir 'seul' de certaines blessures._

_~ Qu'est-ce que t'insinues ?_

_~ Moi ? Rien. Je suis juste en train de me dire que tu te voiles la face._

_~ Ha ! Ça, c'est la meilleure ! Tu es le premier à me monter contre Rogue et maintenant tu le défends !_

_~ Mais qui défend quoi ou qui dans cette affaire ?! C'est toi qui t'apitoies sur Rogue au lieu d'ouvrir cette lettre !_

Harry sursauta en ayant l'impression de sortir d'un baquet d'eau glacée. _Je suis lucide._ _Je suis lucide. Je. _Rogue, qui buvait lentement son café face à lui, leva les yeux pour le regarder et Harry ne vit que le vide dans ces pupilles noires. Son professeur détourna à nouveau le regard, pour se plonger dans le _Daily Prophet_, mais Harry se rendit compte sans problème qu'il ne lisait pas, qu'il n'arrivait pas à lire. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas ? _Je me voile la face, mais sur quoi ?_

Avec des gestes un peu saccadés, Harry ouvrit enfin la lettre. Portant sa tasse de chocolat chaud à ses lèvres, il manqua de s'étrangler avec quand il lut :

_« Cher Monsieur Potter,_

_» Je vous annonce que la famille des Weasley loge désormais chez Mr et Mrs Ombrage [n/a = Umbridge en anglais], et que vous êtes invité à y séjourner pendant vos vacances. Un employé du Ministère viendra vous chercher chez Mr Rogue à la fin de la semaine._

_» Cordialement,_

_» Cornélius Fudge, Ministre de la Magie. »_

Sûrement qu'il avait dû mal lire. Et pourtant, à chaque fois qu'il relisait la lettre, les mots étaient toujours les mêmes. _Mr et Mrs Ombrage. vous êtes invité. Ombrage._

« Quelque chose qui vous tracasse, Potter ? »

Harry regarda son professeur qui cette fois ne se détourna pas. Au contraire, son visage reflétait même une certaine curiosité. Harry eut envie de l'envoyer paître, mais c'eût été l'affront final. Après tout, il ne pouvait pas enlever à Rogue le mérite de faire des efforts de courtoisie. Mais quand Harry voulut parler, il se rendit compte qu'il en était incapable. Il se contenta alors de donner la lettre à son professeur. Ce dernier la prit, surpris. L'étonnement puis une hilarité réprimée transparurent sur son visage. S'il ne rigolait pas franchement, Harry fut certain de voir ses yeux rire.

« C'est surprenant en effet, Potter, dit-il d'une voix neutre en lui rendant la lettre. »

Comme l'attitude de Rogue l'agaçait, Harry but rapidement sa tasse. _Qu'il rigole franchement au lieu de se contenir ! C'est encore plus horripilant !_ Harry se leva alors en soufflant et s'engagea à sortir de la cuisine quand Rogue le rappela.

« Potter ! Je serai absent encore aujourd'hui. Trity s'occupera de vous à nouveau. »

_Parfait !_

« D'accord. »

Il atteignit la porte quand son professeur parla à nouveau.

« Je vais chercher ma fille. Elle a votre âge. Peut-être pourrez-vous faire connaissance ce soir. Comme ça elle vous tiendra compagnie jusqu'à ce que vous partiez. Elle s'appelle Jo. »

Harry se retourna.

« Jo ?. Ah, oui, Trity m'en a parlé. »

_Flûte ! Et triple buse ! Qu'ai-je dit ?_ Rogue le regardait à présent attentivement, tout sentiment d'hilarité disparu de son visage. Harry sortit de la pièce en vitesse pour ne pas avoir de compte à rendre. Maintenant Rogue allait se poser des questions, se demander ce que Trity avait bien pu raconter sur lui. _Je ne suis qu'un idiot !_

_~ Tu es perspicace ce matin !_

_~ Et toi, tu m'énerves prodigieusement !. Je me voile la face, hein ? Sur quoi ?!_

_~ Il est étrange comme je suis le seul de nous deux à ne pas être aveugle !_

_~ Et bien, parle ! Dis-moi ce que je ne vois pas !_

_~ Je suis le point d'encrage entre ta conscience et ton inconscience. Ce n'est pas à moi de te dévoiler ce que tu ignores._

Harry soupira. _Cause toujours !_ Arrivé au premier étage, il s'engagea dans le couloir circulaire et manqua de rentrer dans Trity. Poussant tous deux un petit cri de surprise, ils s'arrêtèrent l'un et l'autre pour respirer.

« Bonjour, Harry ! Mon oncle n'est pas encore parti ?

- Non. Il. il est dans la. la cuisine ! »

Elle lui sourit et passa devant lui. Aujourd'hui elle avait revêtu une tenue bleu ciel avec jeans, baskets, polo. Ses cheveux, eux, avaient toujours leurs mèches vertes.

« Trity !. heu. Je crois que j'ai gaffé ! Il. il m'a parlé de sa fille Jo et j'ai. j'ai dit que vous me l'aviez dit !

- Et alors ? Ce n'est pas un crime ! »

Harry ne sut que répondre. Elle lui sourit à nouveau et descendit le grand escalier. Harry secoua la tête plusieurs fois comme pour acquiescer à quelque chose. Puis, il se dirigea vers sa chambre. Quand il l'ouvrit, une autre surprise l'attendait.

Sonja, la jeune allemande du tableau, était _hors_ du tableau, assise sur son lit en train de parler avec le chat. Quand elle vit Harry, elle cria et fit un bond fantastique pour réintégrer la peinture. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle partit sur le côté, disparaissant du cadre.

« Mon Dieu ! gémit Harry en se prenant la tête. Je deviens fou !

- Eh ! Du calme ! s'empressa de lui dire le chat. Non, tu ne deviens pas fou !

- Mais, comment a-t-elle pu sortir de son tableau ?!

- Je sais que ça doit te paraître dingue ! Mais tu dois me promettre de ne rien dire !

- .

- Compris ? »

A ce moment, alertés par les cris de Sonja, Trity surgit avec Severus dans la chambre. Tous deux remarquèrent évidemment le tableau vide. Le chat se contenta de leur expliquer que Sonja avait été surprise par l'arrivée de Harry, qu'elle avait eu peur et était partie se réfugier probablement dans le tableau de sa mère. Les deux adultes n'en furent pas convaincus mais partirent quand même. Cependant Rogue ne quitta pas la pièce sans avoir lancer à Harry un regard lourd de sous-entendus.

Ce dernier s'assit précautionneusement au sol, la respiration rapide. _Trop. Trop de choses d'un seul coup._

Tout d'abord, l'attitude chaleureuse de la Tante Pétunia qui n'avait pas cessé de l'intriguer ! Puis Rogue venant le chercher dans une voiture volante ministérielle ! Le réveil dans ce manoir, entouré d'un chat savant et d'une fille peinte, qui parfois prenait l'air hors de son tableau ! La maison remplie de réminiscences de Rogue ! Sa nièce _d'un an plus âgée_ lui dévoilant un arbre généalogique des Rogue au moins aussi compliqué que celui des Black ! Belvédères et Parapsys ! Haruspices, Nécromancien, Vélane ! Rogue marié ! Rogue avec deux filles !! _Quoi d'autre maintenant ?!_

« Harry ?

- Non !! Non, ne me dis pas que tous les tableaux peuvent faire ça ! Ne me dis pas qu'il s'agit d'une chose que j'aurai dû ignorer !

- Tout d'abord, je ne te dirai pas que tous les tableaux peuvent le faire, car _ça_, je l'ignore. »

Le chat sauta du lit en un bond leste et vint se poser devant Harry qui s'adossa au mur.

« Alors, quoi ? Elle a été peinte avec une peinture spéciale ? Le peintre a enchanté sa peinture ?

- Non. Le peintre a enchanté Sonja. Et la peinture a avalé sa vie.

- Qu. Quoi ?!

- Vois-tu, Sonja, quand elle était vivante, il y a de cela cinq siècles, en Prusse, _- oh ! épargne-nous les détails ! -_ elle était aimée follement par son père adoptif _- c'est du joli ! -._ Cet amour interdit l'empêchant d'assouvir ses désirs, il voulut la peindre pour pouvoir la garder pour lui tout seul. Il n'usa pas d'une peinture spéciale comme tu le dis, mais de charmes, hypnotisant Sonja, liant son esprit à l'image qu'il peignait d'elle. C'était comme un meurtre prémédité, car au fur et à mesure que la peinture prenait forme, la vie de Sonja la quittait pour venir habiter son portrait. Quand ce dernier fut achevé, il prit vie et la vraie Sonja mourut sur-le-champ. Son père adoptif s'arrangea pour faire croire à une mort naturelle.

» Il avait caché le tableau dans une pièce obscure de sa demeure. Une première nuit, il y pénétra et ordonna à Sonja de quitter le tableau pour. enfin, t'as compris. Elle refusa. Il menaça alors de détruire la peinture et elle céda. Elle satisfit tous les désirs pervers de ce monstre. Cela dura plusieurs mois. Enfin, une nuit, tandis qu'il la violait à nouveau, elle se saisit de sa dague et le poignarda. Il tomba sur le côté et elle enfonça encore, encore et encore la lame dans sa poitrine jusqu'à ce qu'il ne bouge plus. Elle regagna sa peinture. On découvrit le corps mais jamais bien sûr on ne soupçonna l'assassin.

» Quand j'arrivai dans cette maison, je la surpris moi aussi hors du tableau. Elle paniqua de la même manière qu'avec toi, mais plus tard elle accepta de me raconter son histoire. Celle que je viens de te dire. »

Harry déglutit à grand peine. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux et régula sa respiration en inspirant plusieurs fois.

« Et pourquoi me racontes-tu _ça_ à moi ?

- Parce que tu l'as vue hors du tableau. Et qu'il ne sert à rien de te cacher la vérité à présent. Mais maintenant que tu sais ce qu'il en retourne, ça te fait une raison supplémentaire de te taire. Hum ?

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de dévoiler son secret. Mais c'est ridicule ! On ne va pas l'accuser de meurtre des siècles plus tard !

- Peut-être pas. Mais on pourrait la détruire en tant qu' _« objet magique à usage détourné susceptible d'être dangereux »._

- Les Rogue ne la dénonceraient pas !

- Tu ne comprends pas ? Pour qu'un secret soit bien gardé, mieux vaut qu'il ne soit connu que d'un nombre limité de personnes. Toi et moi sommes les seuls à savoir. Et jamais tu ne dois cafarder sur ce que tu as vu et entendu ! »

************************

_« . Arrivée au croisement, prenez à droite. »_

Nymphadora Tonks s'engagea en frissonnant. Cela faisait déjà dix minutes qu'elle marchait dans l'Allée des Embrumes en suivant les indications de la lettre. Elle avait pris soin de modifier son apparence pour avoir l'air d'une vieille sorcière revêche, pleine de pustules et de verrues. Mais elle n'était pas rassurée et avait l'impression que tous les gens qu'elle croisait savaient qui elle était : une intruse dans ce milieu morbide.

Tôt le matin, un faucon lui avait apporté une lettre qui l'avait fait surgir de son appartement. Aujourd'hui, elle aurait dû se rendre Square Grimmaurd pour s'enquérir de l'état de Remus Lupin, mais il attendrait ! Néanmoins, à présent qu'elle se trouvait près du lieu de rendez-vous indiqué par la lettre, elle n'était plus très sûre d'elle.

_« . Marchez encore une dizaine de mètres et entrez dans la boutique ''Barjow & Beurk''. Je vous y attendrai. »_

Pas de signature.

Tonks respira un bon coup devant l'horrible vitrine de la boutique, où s'empilaient des têtes rétrécies, des boules de cristal poussiéreuses et des chopes en forme de crâne humain. Elle poussa la porte d'entrée, une clochette retentit. Il y avait plusieurs clients à l'intérieur qui ne lui prêtèrent aucune attention. Elle attendit une bonne quinzaine minutes sans que personne, vendeur ou autre, n'arrive.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit à nouveau, une femme encapuchonnée qui se mit derrière Tonks. Enfin, les rideaux au fond de la boutique s'écartèrent, livrant passage à Mr Barjow et.

La lettre disait ceci :

_« Miss Tonks,_

_» Je connais un moyen pour faire revenir Sirius du Monde des Abysses. Ce que j'ai à vous proposer vous fera penser à Orphée descendant aux Enfers pour sauver son amour. Si vous l'aimez vraiment, je pourrai alors vous aider. Faites-moi confiance, je ne vous veux que du bien. J'ai moi-même très bien connu Sirius et il était un de mes grands amis._

_» Pour se faire, vous devez vous rendre à l'Allée des Embrumes. Là vous. »_

Tonks hurla en voyant Pettigrow, puis en reconnaissant les clients comme des Mangemorts : Macnair, Alastaire. Sans pouvoir se contrôler, elle hurlait de terreur tandis qu'elle ne cessait de se métamorphoser. Finalement, elle se retourna et son cri se bloqua dans la gorge. Face à la femme encapuchonnée, elle redevint d'un seul coup Tonks. Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu faire un mouvement, la femme avait dégainé sa baguette.

« Somnum Captare !! »

Avec une grimace, Tonks s'affaissa à genoux, regarda une dernières fois Bellatrix Lestrange, puis s'endormit totalement à terre. La Mangemort poussa du pied le corps inerte de la jeune femme et l'enjamba pour rejoindre Pettigrow, qui souriait largement. _Il était un de mes grands amis._

« Les amoureux sont stupides, siffla de mépris Bellatrix. Et ils sont les plus faciles à berner. »

**************************

Toute la journée, Harry n'avait cessé de penser et pourtant ça ne l'avait mené à rien. Sonja quittant son tableau pour se dégourdir les jambes, ç'avait été la goutte d'eau en trop. Maintenant, Harry sentait son crâne exploser. _Une famille de dingues ! Voilà ce que c'est ! Et pour parfaire le décor, il ne manquerait plus que ce manoir soit hanté !_

Pour réfléchir à autre chose, Harry décida de régler le problème de sa lettre. Elle était une bonne nouvelle, car elle lui disait qu'il verrait bientôt Ron. Mais une mauvaise nouvelle, car elle lui disait qu'il séjournerait chez cette vieille harpie d'Ombrage. _Mais dans le fond, ce n'est pas sûr._

Harry décida d'envoyer un message à Ron.

_Voyons. Trouvons la volière._ Trity la lui avait montrée hier, mais il était tellement barbouillé par les crêpes qu'il n'avait pas retenu grand chose de sa visite du manoir. _Au rez-de-chaussée. La volière était au rez-de-chaussée._ Harry parcourut de longs couloirs, ouvrant toutes les portes. Un débarra rempli d'armures, un bureau abandonné, . Le laboratoire d'alchimiste. Harry s'arrêta pour regarder un moment les alambics compliqués, où des potions colorées bouillonnaient. Sur les étagères, parmi les livres de la petite bibliothèque, de grands bocaux de formol, où nageaient des lézards morts, des anguilles, des organes verdâtres et d'autres choses plus répugnantes encore.

Harry fut intrigué par une photo, dans un cadre posé sur une petite table, couverte d'écrits. S'en approchant, il vit deux jeunes filles côte à côte. On aurait dit des jumelles, mais l'une semblait tout de même un peu plus âgée. Habillées de la même manière de robes blanches, elles avaient les cheveux longs et tressés. Elles étaient très immobiles, ce qui était étonnant pour une photo non-moldue. Il y avait deux noms au bas du cadre : _Joséphine & Lisbeth_. Les filles _de._

Harry reposa le cadre. _Elles sont vraiment très jolies._

Continuant son exploration dans les couloirs, il trouva enfin la volière, où Hedwige hulula de plaisir en le voyant. Il y avait également un hibou grand-duc, à l'air hautain, qui se tourna face au mur pour marquer son mécontentement. Harry se laissa mordiller par Hedwige, presque roucoulante de bonheur, puis lui confia la lettre qu'il avait écrite pour Ron. Elle s'en saisit et s'envola pour quitter la volière. Dehors, la nuit était déjà tombée et la chouette avait hâte de chasser un ou deux mulots.

Mais au moment de disparaître, elle sembla entrer de plein fouet dans un mur invisible et s'écroula au sol, les pattes en l'air. Harry la regarda horrifié, sous les hululements du grand-duc, ressemblant à s'y méprendre à un ricanement de mépris. Puis, le jeune homme se précipita pour prendre sa chouette dans ses bras. A ce contact, Hedwige réagit, ouvrit ses grands yeux jaunes et repartit s'installer sur son perchoir, abandonnant la lettre au sol. Les plumes ébouriffées, elle refusa de tenter une seconde sortie.

Décontenancé, Harry ressortit de la volière, sa lettre inutile en main. _Trity. Demander à Trity._ Il se précipita dans les couloirs, tourna en rond deux fois, puis arriva enfin dans le hall, où se tenait Trity, mais pas seulement.

Rogue était rentré. A ses côtés, il y avait la plus jeune des deux filles qu'Harry avait vues sur la photo, dans le laboratoire. _Jo._

Elle ressemblait étonnamment à son père. Les mêmes cheveux noirs filandreux, la même peau blanche et marbrée, le même nez _- mais qui n'a pas ce nez dans cette famille ? - _, la même allure à la fois ferme et fragile, mais. Elle avait ce sourire qui changeait tout. Son sourire la rendait admirablement jolie. Pleine de vie. Son air joyeux et triste lui fit penser à Sonja : _oui, un peu le même air, grave, heureux et mélancolique. _Un mélange d'émotions pétillantes que son père n'avait pas. _N'avait plus ?_ Harry regarda son professeur, qui semblait transformé en présence de sa fille. Lui aussi souriait et Harry le trouva soudain moins sinistre. _Avec une vie meilleure, il donne l'impression qu'il aurait pu être plus sympathique._

_~ Vraiment ?._

_~ C'est vrai non ? Près de sa fille, on ne dira pas la même personne._

_~ Saint Potter ! Je ne te savais pas si physionomiste ! Ça change !_

_~ T'es drôle ! Toi qui me reprochait de me voiler la face au sujet de Rogue, maintenant tu me critiques quand je semble le trouver différent !_

_~ Tu te voiles véritablement la face, et ce sur tout ou presque ! Et en ce qui me concerne, n'as-tu toujours pas compris que j'étais là pour te pourrir l'existence et te faire douter ?_

_~ Et tu m'as même poussé au suicide !_

_~ Je suis ton ennemi intérieur et tu ne peux rien contre cela._

_~ Ayez pitié !_

_~ Amen._

« Harry ! Je disais à l'instant à mon père comme j'étais excitée à l'idée de te rencontrer. N'est-ce pas ?

- Tout à fait, affirma Rogue toujours souriant. »

Harry n'en croyait ni ses yeux ni ses oreilles. Trity, elle, retenait à grand mal un fou rire. Harry lui lança un regard noir avant de se souvenir de ce qu'il voulait lui demander. Mais déjà Jo Rogue l'avait alpagué, l'emmenant avec elle par l'escalier et au travers du couloir circulaire. Harry eut à peine le temps de savoir ce qu'il lui arrivait qu'il se retrouva dans la chambre de la jeune fille.

Trity, quant qu'à elle, aida Severus à enlever son manteau. Il grimaça en bougeant son bras gauche et l'agrippa fermement.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- J'ai eu, tout à l'heure au ministère, le privilège de _tester_ le pouvoir de Syrrus Black.

- Syrrus Black ? Le fils de Raven ?

- Oui, et le petit-cousin de Sirius Black.

- Ooohhh !! D'accord !

- Et ce petit imbécile m'a choisi comme responsable de la mort de Sirius.

- _'Petit imbécile'_ ? D'habitude tu réserves ce surnom à Harry Potter. Le pouvoir de Syrrus est-il si grand qu'on le suppose ? »

Severus soupira, hocha lentement la tête et Trity ne dit plus rien à ce sujet. Il lui raconta alors que Sérénice était venue chercher Syrrus, son parrain Lupin étant complètement hors-jeu en ce moment. Puis il évoqua Marius et Helena. Enfin, il parla de Narcissa Malefoy, faisant son petit coup d'éclat en étant prête à réclamer des indemnités pour son mari ! Trity ricana, mais Severus, lui, rit jaune. _Azkaban vidée de ses prisonniers et désertée par ses gardiens. Lucius. Où es-tu ?_

On sonna soudain à la porte. Trity se précipita pour ouvrir et introduisit dans le hall un homme trempé d'eau de pluie. Un capuchon masquait à moitié son visage, mais on distinguait quand même des traits patibulaires, une barbe inégale de plusieurs jours, et une longue cicatrice partant du nez et barrant sa bouche jusqu'au menton. D'une main il tenait un vieux balai dégoulinant, et de l'autre une lettre parcheminée qu'il tendait à Severus

« Je me nomme Virgil Gheorghiu, dit-il dans un anglais rocailleux. Je viens de Roumanie, d'où le Seigneur Karkaroff m'envoie comme messager. »

Dans la chambre de Jo, Harry s'était retrouvé assis sans s'en rendre compte dans un petit sofa débordant de coussins. Tandis que la jeune fille farfouillait dans une pile de Cds, Harry regarda la pièce, qu'il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir vue quand il avait visité le manoir avec Trity.

Une chambre hexagonale comme la sienne, murs tapissés d'un papier peint fleuri. Des rideaux de mousseline aux rubans froufroutants. Une frise au plafond représentait des batailles navales : les petits bateaux se déplaçaient réellement et se bombardaient, mais tout ça en silence. Un lit à baldaquin, du même bois sombre que celui d'Harry. Sur le couvre-lit, s'amoncelait une montagne de peluches : des ours, des lapins, une girafe... De part et d'autre du lit, des bibliothèques croulaient sous le nombre de livres. Des romans moldus pour la plupart : Harry distingua Le Silmarillion de Tolkien, Dracula de Stocker et Le Moine de Lewis. Ces trois livres devaient bien résumer le caractère de leur propriétaire !   _[n/a : en l'occurrence, ils résument le mien !]_

Harry _la_ regarda alors. Jo Rogue portait encore l'uniforme de son école : tout en noir et blanc, strict et engoncé. Le contraire visiblement de la jeune fille, qui devait probablement porter des vêtements plus cool en dehors de l'école. Du moins, au vu de sa chambre, c'est l'impression qu'elle donnait à Harry. Enfin, comment une fille pareille pouvait être la _fille_ de Severus Rogue ?! _Méfie-toi, tu ne la connais pas encore._

« Voilà ! s'exclama-t-elle en extirpant un Cd de la pile branlante. »

Elle l'introduisit dans son lecteur, fit deux, trois pas de danse sur la chanson _« Pink »_ d'Aerosmith _- « Pink ! it's my new obsession ! » -_ , puis rejoignit Harry sur le sofa en sautant littéralement dessus.

« Vas-y !! »

Harry la détailla en se demandant s'il avait bien entendu.

« Vas-y quoi ?

- Bah, raconte ! fit-elle en écartant les bras dans un haussement d'épaules. Père nous a souvent parlé de toi, tu sais ! _(.Ah ?. Etonnant !. Négativement, je suppose ! )_ Alors c'est vrai, hein ? C'est vrai que tu as combattu un dragon Magyar à pointes ? _(.ben.)_

_~ Vous vous voulez que je vous dise, ami lecteur ? Ce cher Harry a une capacité de réponses digne d'un batracien anémique!_

_~ Oh, ta gueu** !!_

************************

Severus conduisit le messager dans son laboratoire et bureau. Trity leur apporta deux thés, puis les quitta, décidant d'aller rejoindre les deux jeunes à l'étage. Severus commença par offrir un siège à l'homme, qui préféra rester debout. Il avait également gardé sa capuche, masquant de ce fait l'expression de son visage. Contrarié, le professeur s'était, lui, assis à sa table de travail et décachetait le parchemin.

« Vous vous appelez Virgil Gheorghiu. Messager. Mais qui êtes-vous vraiment ?

- Je suis un résistant sous les ordres de M'sieu Billy Weasley et de son lieutenant Igor Karkaroff.

- Un résistant ? Bill Weasley ? Igor ?. Mais quel groupe de résistance ?

- Le Détachement Secret des Sorciers-Révoltés de Roumanie.

- Intéressant. _- je reconnais bien là l'humour des Weasley -_ Et moi dans cette affaire ?

- Je pense que ça doit être écrit dans la lettre.

- Lettre dont vous connaissez bien sûr le contenu ?

- .

- Oui, bien sûr. »

Severus fronça des sourcils en cherchant à fixer un semblant d'expression sur le visage du messager, mais il restait impassible, sans un frémissement. Dès le départ, Severus se méfia. _Il ne faut pas être grand clerc pour sentir anguille sous roche face un arsouille pareil._

La lettre commençait par la description épique du parcourt de Karkaroff, depuis Drumstang jusqu'en Roumanie. S'ajoutaient des commentaires sur sa perspicacité et son intelligence à éviter les Mangemorts. _Vieux brigand ! Toujours aussi vantard ! _S'ensuivait même la description d'une chasse à l'homme, où le fuyard se flatter d'avoir esquiver plusieurs Avada Kedavra et d'avoir mis en fuite trois loups-garous. _Pas possible ! Je lis une lettre de Lockhart ou de Karkaroff ?_

Finalement, le vieil Igor abordait le fond du problème en un dernier paragraphe :

« ._ Bill Weasley cherche à présent à traiter avec les Tsepesh. J'espère que cette lettre arrivera vite, car il faut à tout prix que tu prennes contact avec tes cousins de Roumanie pour qu'ils contrôlent les Tsepesh, car personne ne pourra empêcher Weasley de se jeter dans la gueule du loup !._

_» Réponds vite et par la même voie que moi. Le messager est digne de confiance. Il attendra ta réponse, tu pourras la lui transmettre sans crainte._

Karkaroff. » 

Bill Weasley cherchait à traiter avec des vampires. Les plus puissants d'entre eux, la lignée des Comtes Dracula. Les Tsepesh. Nom voulant dire _« empaleur »_, à cause du goût prononcé d'un de leurs ancêtres pour l'équarrissage de ses victimes. _« que tu prennes contact avec tes cousins de Roumanie »._

Mais le problème, mon cher Karkaroff, c'est que mes cousins de Roumanie ne m'écouteront pas plus que toi ! Comme tu le dis, « les vampires sont des solitaires et n'aident personne. » Mes cousins nous dénigrent et bivouaquent à leurs propres affaires. De plus, ils détestent les Tsepesh. Leur demander d'intervenir auprès d'eux pour sauver un humain équivaudrait à un bain de sang : les deux clans vampiriques s'affronteraient à mort pour avoir le privilège de manger ce crétin de Weasley !.

Severus reposa la lettre sur ses genoux et regarda de nouveau attentivement le messager. Jamais, celui-ci n'avait cillé, ni esquisser le moindre mouvement. « Digne de confiance », vraiment ? Tu ne doutes de rien, Karkaroff ! Mais est-ce seulement toi qui as écrit cette lettre ?

« Je ne peux pas accéder à ce qui m'est demandé là-dedans, dit Rogue en soulevant le texte. Je vais vous donner ma réponse à Karkaroff, et je vais également écrire un message pour Bill Weasley, mais je ne peux accéder à ça.

- Mais. »

Un moment, Severus crut le sentir désaxé, mais cela ne dura que quelques secondes. Les deux hommes s'observèrent un instant en silence, jaugeant l'autre et appréciant la distance qui les séparait. Severus laissa tomber la lettre sur la table devant lui, soupira, s'étira en massant machinalement son avant-bras gauche. Puis, il se leva en douceur, fixa le messager de la fente de ses yeux noirs et lui susurra :

« Je dois prévenir le Directeur Dumbledore au sujet de cette affaire exceptionnelle.

- Cette affaire ne saurait tolérer une telle perte de temps.

- Elle la toléra ! s'emporta Severus face à une si grande impudence. C'est impératif et vous le savez !

- Malgré tout le respect que je vous dois, monsieur, c'est impossible. »

Rogue, qui s'était levé vers son bureau, se retourna pour lui faire face et eut à peine le temps de voir l'autre sortir sa baguette.

« C'est ridi.

- Endoloris ! »

Rogue s'écroula à terre, sa tempe droite cognant lourdement à un coin de la table. Etourdi, il se retrouva à genoux, plié en deux, ses bras refermés contre son ventre. Tâtonnant, il parvint à trouver sa baguette dans la doublure de sa veste. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu s'en servir, l'autre le renversa sur le dos d'un coup de pied en pleine poitrine. La respiration coupée, Severus réussit vainement à se redresser sur ses coudes. L'homme lança alors un sortilège d'Expelliarmus, propulsant la baguette de son adversaire loin derrière lui.

« Digne de confiance ? ironisa Severus retombé sur le dos. »

Il sentait qu'un filet de sang commençait à couler sur sa joue droite. Se tenant toujours le ventre d'un bras, il porta la main à sa blessure à la tempe. Se sentant proche de l'évanouissement, il vit sans comprendre ses doigts rougis par le sang.

L'homme l'attrapa sans ménagement par les épaules, le releva d'un mouvement brusque et le laissa retomber sur la chaise qu'il avait quittée peu auparavant. Puis, tandis que Severus tentait avec difficulté de rassembler ses esprits, il disposa devant lui, un papier de parchemin vierge et un encrier.

« Maintenant, dit-il. Vous allez répondre à Mr Karkaroff par l'affirmatif, puis vous allez écrire un message à vos cou.

- Non !

- Endoloris ! »

Severus hurla sous la douleur et tomba à nouveau à terre. Son dos le faisait souffrir et il avait du mal à respirer. L'homme le redressa une nouvelle fois avant de l'acculer sur sa chaise. Pressant, il rapprocha de Severus la feuille blanche et la plume. Sa victime gémit de douleur, le visage crispé. Fermant les yeux, Rogue pressa un peu plus son bras sur son ventre et baissa la tête. Sans prévenir, il reçut une paire de gifles qui lui redonnèrent un brin de lucidité mais n'enlevèrent pas le bourdonnement de ses oreilles. Au loin, il pouvait entendre quelqu'un tambouriner à la porte du laboratoire. Trity !

« Réagissez ! cria le messager en le giflant à nouveau. Je vous ordonne d'écrire !

- Non ! cracha Rogue. »

S'attendant un autre débordement de violence, il fut étonné de voir l'homme se relever avec lenteur. Puis il le vit ressortir sa baguette et Severus se prépara psychologiquement à encaisser un troisième Endoloris, mais.

« Imperium !! »

************************

« . Waou !! Et donc, c'est en volant autour du dragon puis en passant sous lui que tu as pu attraper l'½uf. Waou, c'est quelque chose !

- Oui, un peu ! »

Harry se surprit à passer sa main dans ses cheveux comme pour les décoiffer. Il arrêta son geste, soudain pensif, se remémorant l'attitude de son père vis à vis des filles ou même celle de Ron récemment. « Weasley est notre roi ! Avec lui le Souaffle ne passe pas ! » Harry sourit tristement en se demandant si on le laisserait refaire du Quiddicht cette année, après l'interdiction à vie que lui avait infligée Ombrage.

Il se rendit brusquement compte que Jo Rogue lui parlait sans qu'il n'ait rien entendu.

« Je disais, reprit-elle. Que, si tu veux, je te montrerai mon balai volant et mon uniforme de compétition.

- Compétition de quoi ?

- De vitesse. J'ai joué une ou deux fois au Quiddicht, mais je ne suis pas très forte à ça. J'ai pas vraiment l'esprit d'équipe, je l'avoue. Non, moi ce que j'aime, c'est une vitesse folle, un train d'enfer !. T'en a déjà fait ?

- De. de quoi ?

- De la vitesse !

- Non, jamais. Mais, je suis étonné que tu en fasses, car c'est paraît-il assez dangereux. Ce n'est pas réservé aux adultes normalement ?

- Il y a un début à tout, tu sais ! Et puis, faut bien commencer par de l'entraînement ! Et je n'ai pas non plus le niveau des champions mondiaux ! Eux, c'est sûr que leurs courses frisent le suicide, mais je ne fais pas ça ! Je ne pourrais pas de toute façon, car il faut également vouloir gagner ! Et, même si j'aime bien recevoir un prix, je n'en fais pas un but !

- C'est drôle, tu parles de ça comme si ç'avait pu être un plan de carrière pour toi !

- Mes entraîneurs disent que j'ai les capacités pour, en effet, mais je ne veux pas.

- Tu ne veux pas, ou ton père ne veut pas ?

- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? »

A dire vrai, je ne le sais pas moi-même. Mais qu'est-ce qui me prend d'un seul coup ? Elle est charmante, presque aussi bavarde que Trity. Elle n'a rien de son père, ou peut-être seulement quelques attitudes et une certaine manière de bouger. Elle semble s'intéresser vraiment à moi, elle aime les sports de balais volants, en fait elle-même. Et moi, je l'agresse au sujet de son père !

« Tu ne devrais pas dire ça, dit-elle d'un ton morne. Je sais ce que tu penses de lui, mais mon père n'est pas tel que tu le crois.

- C'est lui qui t'a raconté ce que je pense de lui. Il n'en sait rien ! »

Aïe ! Mais je vais me taire, oui !

« D'après toi, dit-elle avec un ton plus froid, typiquement Rogue. Mais ça ne me regarde peut-être pas, ce doit être ça. C'est entre vous deux. Des histoires de profs et d'élèves. Alors je ne peux pas juger, même en étant sa fille.

- Excuse-moi, la coupa-t-il. J'ai un comportement déplorable, désolé. Mais. il s'agit de beaucoup de ranc½urs accumulées et. je suis désolé, je n'avais pas à dire ce que je t'ai dit !

- Peut-être, enchaîna-t-elle avec un sourire retrouvé. Peut-être que tu devrais aller lui en parler pendant que tu es encore chez nous ?

- Ah, non ! Hors de question ! Ecoute. Comment te dire ça ?. Il est sans doute le meilleur des pères pour toi, mais il n'y a pas de plus rancunier et injuste professeur que lui ! Et. Oh, désolé ! »

Elle éclata de rire et lui lança un coussin en pleine figure. Enfin, elle lui promit d'aller tout répéter à son père ! Alors qu'il la regardait horrifié, elle rigola encore bien fort, arguant que ce n'était qu'une blague. Comme il semblait peu convaincu, elle fit une grimace épouvantable ce qui le fit enfin rire, puis elle le bombarda de coussins.

Ce fut le moment que choisit Trity pour entrer dans la pièce, manquant de peu de recevoir une peluche dans la tête. La peluche en question, un poney, alla en hennissant atterrir contre le cadre d'un certain Baltrus Rogue, qui, dormant, fut réveillé en sursaut. Le portrait inonda d'injures les deux jeunes gens qui se tordaient de rire dans la chambre.

« Baltrus ! s'indigna Trity. Vous n'avez pas honte de parler ainsi devant des enfants ! »

Le portrait ne répondit pas, se contentant d'afficher une mine boudeuse. Trity ramassa la peluche et entra dans la chambre. S'installant sur le lit, elle s'allia à l'hilarité générale qui baignait la pièce.

« Mais de quoi parliez-vous pour être dans cet état ? dit-elle entre deux éclats de rire.

- De ba. lais ! Hé, hé !! »

Harry se sentait libéré de s'épanouir ainsi, sans retenue. Enfin, ils finirent par se calmer tous les trois et une conversation plus formelle s'engagea. Jo posait des questions sur Poudlard et il répondait. Elle lui parla un peu de « l'Ecole Spéciale », mais sans plus car elle préférait oublier désormais. Harry allait lui décrire par le menu les professeurs quand un cri affreux de douleur retentit à leurs oreilles.

« Père ? murmura Jo. »

Trity se précipita hors de la chambre, suivie de près par les deux adolescents, tandis qu'un second cri résonnait dans le couloir. En moins de deux, ils étaient tous les trois devant la porte du laboratoire, qui résista à leurs coups, refusant de s'ouvrir.

« Jo ! dit Trity. Vite, ton pouvoir ! »

Mais Jo eut beau se concentrer, la porte résista à son pouvoir de télékinésie. Comme aucune des deux ne possédait de baguette, Harry courut à sa chambre en un éclair et en revint aussi vite.

« Alohomora ! récita-t-il. »

Mais rien, la porte restait inébranlable. Il répéta la formule magique, plusieurs fois, mais sans succès. Jo, elle, appelait son père. Trity leur ordonna le silence, en cherchant à entendre quelque chose dans la pièce. Mais soudain, la porte s'ouvrit d'elle-même. D'abord abasourdis, ils la regardèrent sans comprendre avant que Trity ne s'élance dans le laboratoire.

Le « messager » avait disparu, la fenêtre était grande ouverte. Allongé de tout son long sur le côté, Severus Rogue semblait inconscient. Mais quand Trity voulut le retourner sur le dos, il poussa un gémissement de douleur. Il voulut se dégager de l'étreinte de sa nièce, mais il ne fit qu'empirer les choses car une souffrance fulgurante lui remonta l'échine. Toussant fortement, quelques gouttes de sang vinrent perler sur ses lèvres. Trity fit de son mieux pour le redresser sans trop lui faire de mal, examina sa blessure à la tempe, puis le releva en le prenant par les épaules. Affichant un masque de douleur, Severus se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas hurler à nouveau.

« Il faut que l'on t'allonge, dit-elle précipitamment en le sortant de la pièce. Harry ! Fais apparaître un brancard ! »

Le jeune homme s'exécuta en hésitant une microseconde, puis aida Trity à y allonger son professeur. Ils le dirigèrent par le hall, en haut de l'escalier avant d'atteindre la chambre de Rogue, où avec douceur il l'étendirent sur son lit. Il toussa encore un peu, s'agrippant le ventre d'une main. Sa fille Jo, l'ai effaré, s'assit sur le côté et se mit à lui caresser la joue.

« Rachel ? »

Trity annonça qu'elle redescendait préparer des potions de soin, mais il l'attrapa au poignet.

« Trity., déglutit-il avec peine. Je. Il a.

- Chut, lui intima-t-elle en lui posant un doigt sur les lèvres. Tais-toi, ou tu vas te faire mal à parler.

- Il. il. L'Imperium. Il m'a soumis à l'Imperium ! »

Sa gorge émit un bruit d'étranglement et il se remit à tousser. Trity, elle, ne pensait plus à lui dire de se taire.

« Il. Ce Gheorghiu. Il m'a fait écrire. une lettre ! Karkaroff. Il est fou, Trity ! Fou !. Il va déclencher une Guerre de Sang !

- Tais-toi à présent ! reprit enfin Trity. Tu me diras ça plus tard ! On ne peut plus rien faire maintenant qu'il est parti !

- Si ! Il faut. Tu dois prévenir Dumbledore !

- D'accord ! Ok ! Mais maintenant, tais-toi !. Jo, Harry ! Vous restez auprès de lui, le temps que je revienne ! »

Trity s'éclipsa en courant. Jo avait pris la main de son père. Ce dernier commençait à perdre ses couleurs. Harry se rapprocha, au bord de la nausée, se sentant impotent et mal dégourdi. Son professeur leva alors les yeux vers lui et, avant qu'il ne s'évanouisse, il murmura : « Tsepesh. Tsepesh. »

************************

En ce début de soirée, la lune décroissait, mais son éclat demeurait éclatant, baignant le cimetière de sa froide clarté. Etendu au sol, le visage presque cadavérique, Karkaroff vivait ses derniers instants. Tous les os de son corps étaient brisés. Ses nerfs, comme atrophiés, tiraient sur ses muscles en les déchirant. Ses mains n'étaient plus qu'une bouillie informe de chaire putride. Il sentait confusément que du sang coulait de son nez et aussi de ses oreilles.

« Je t'admire, chuchota une voix sur sa gauche. »

Péniblement, l'ex-Mangemort tourna la tête vers le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Assis sur une pierre tombale, il relisait la lettre qu'il lui avait fait écrire sous le sortilège de l'Imperium. Semblant satisfait, il replia le parchemin et le tendit au dénommé Virgil Gheorghiu. Sale traite ! pensa Karkaroff à défaut de pouvoir le hurler.

« Transmettez ce message à mon cher ex-lieutenant, Severus Rogue, dit Voldemort. Il me faut une réponse positive de sa part. Je vous permets d'utiliser tous les arguments convaincants, mais ne lui faites pas trop de mal quand même. Ça, ça sera pour plus tard. »

Gheorghiu ricana de cruauté, enjamba son balai et s'envola. Avec une lenteur exaspérante, le Seigneur des Ténèbres se leva et s'avança vers Karkaroff, qui gémit de peur en croisant les pupilles flamboyantes de son Maître.

« Je dois te remercier, Karkaroff, siffla-t-il. Finalement, tu m'auras été utile une dernière fois. Je vais te laisser crever sur place, mais je peux te rassurer en te disant que ton cher « chef de résistance », Bill Weasley, subira bientôt le même sort que toi. Le retrouver ne sera pas difficile, les Weasley sont visibles comme le nez au milieu de la figure. »

Un de ses Mangemorts transplana soudain à ses côtés et lui tendit un pli. Voldemort parcourut avec satisfaction le mot de Pettigrow :

« J'ai le plaisir, Monseigneur, de vous informer que l'Auror Nymphadora Tonks est désormais sous notre contrôle. Bellatrix Lestrange se charge elle-même de vous la ramener. Pettigrow. »

Voldemort esquissa un mauvais sourire de satisfaction.

Bienvenue parmi nous. Nymphadora Tonks.

Laissez parler les p'tits papiers

A l'occasion, papiers chiffons

Puissent-ils un soir, papier buvard

Vous consoler

Laissez brûler les p'tits papiers

Papiers de riz ou d'Arménie

Qu'un soir ils puissent, papiers maïs

Vous réchauffer

Un peu d'amour, papier velours

Et d'esthétique, papier musique

C'est du chagrin, papier dessin

Avant longtemps

Laissez glisser, papier glacé

Les sentiments, papier collant

Ça impressionne, papier carbone

Mais c'est du vent

Machin, machine, papier machine

Faut pas s'leurrer, papier doré

Celui qui touche, papier tue-mouche

Est moitié fou

C'est pas brillant, papier d'argent

C'est pas donné, papier monnaie

Ou l'on en meurt, papier à fleur

Ou l'on s'en fout

(.)

(chanson de Régine, texte de Serge Gainsbourg, « Les p'tits papiers »)

**Précisions :**

- **« somnum captare » :** endormir (enfin, en gros)

- **« Virgil Gheorghiu » :** Pour ce personnage, il me fallait un nom roumain. Ayant le nom de ce romancier sous la main, je me suis pas cassée la tête (ch'uis une grosse feignasse, je sais). Gheorghiu est l'auteur d'un livre qui s'appelle La 25ème heure (rien avoir avec le récent film du même nom). Superbe livre, mais déprimant au possible (c'est sur la 2nde guerre mondiale.)

- **« les Tsepesh » :** véritable nom de famille des Comtes Dracula ! ça veut vraiment dire « empaleur » ! (mais peut-être que vous le saviez déjà)

- **« la boutique Barjow & Beurk » :** rappelez-vous, c'est dans ce magasin qu'Harry manque de se faire surprendre par les Malefoy au début de La Chambre des Secrets.

- L'histoire de mon personnage de **Sonja Rogue** (la jeune allemande du tableau) m'a été inspirée par « Le portrait ovale », une histoire d'Edgar Poe dans Nouvelles histoires extraordinaires (Tales of Mystery).

- Je ne présente pas **Le Silmarillion de Tolkien** (vous connaissez Le Seigneur des Anneaux, donc vous connaissez ce livre). **Dracula de Stocker** non plus : si vous n'avez pas lu, vous avez vu les films ou alors vous savez au moins de quoi ça parle ! Quant au **Moine de Matthew Gregory Lewis**, si vous n'avez pas lu, précipitez-vous dessus, passionnés de l'épouvante ! Au programme : possession, sabbat de sorcière, viol, séquestration, fille travestie en moine, tortures, inquisition, moine satanique, empoisonnement, inceste. Et ce roman a été écrit en 1795 ! (censuré à l'époque bien sûr !)

Voilà ! Alors dites-moi vos commentaires, j'attends. Reviews !! (et merci d'avance !)


	6. Message de l'auteur

Bonjour ou Bonsoir à tous !

J'ai décidé, et je pense que vous approuverez, de revoir cette histoire depuis le début. Car je me rends compte que je délirais un peu trop… J'entends par là qu'il n'a pas dû être facile pour vous de me lire ! Je m'en excuse. Je vais donc effacer cette fic d'ici peu, pour la remettre plus tard dans un format plus lisible.

J'ai d'ors et déjà repris mes chapitres, les allégeant de pans entiers de phrases. J'ai coupé les deux derniers en deux. Au final, le texte restera sensiblement le même. Mais, j'élimine des détails par-ci par-l

J'ai également enlevé plusieurs membres de la famille Rogue que j'avais inventés. Je pense que tout le monde sera d'accord pour dire que c'était assez le foutoir de ce côté-là. A la sortie, la famille est toujours aussi nombreuse (lol), mais avec déjà 4/5 personnes en moins (c'est appréciable !).

J'espère que mon histoire vous a suffisamment plu jusque là pour pouvoir vous revoir bientôt ! En attendant, s'il y en a qui sont tentés, vous pouvez aller lire mes autres fics (sur x-men et sur Kenshin). Non, non ! Je ne fais pas de pub ! C'est pas mon genre ! p

Je vous remercie !

Au fait, vous pouvez, si vous voulez, m'envoyer des reviews via ce message si vous avez des conseils à me donner. J'apprécierai, je vous le jure ! Car, c'est justement en lisant vos reviews que je me suis rendue compte que je devais reprendre mon texte de fond en comble !

Encore merci !

_________________

**Réponses aux reviews du précédent chapitre :**

Matteic : Oui, je sais, «beurk !» comme tu dis ! Mais, tu sais Voldemort n'y va pas avec le dos de la cuillère ! Donc, pauvre Karkaroff ! Mais c'est comme ça ! J'y peux rien ! (lol)

**Erika3 : ** Je crois que je t'avais déjà répondu par mail, donc je ne reprendrai pas tout. Je te remercie pour tes renseignements, mais effectivement, concernant Septime Sévère, je n'en savais rien (le hasard fait bien les choses !). Il devrait y avoir moins de généalogie, donc, dans la prochaine «version» de mon histoire. Tout le monde appréciera «grandement» !! (moi y compris !) Sinon, (je ne sais plus si je te l'avais dit), celui qui a écrit Dorian Gray, c'est Oscar Wilde (dont j'ai adoré Le Fantôme de Canterville !)

**Dalamis : ** Merci de ton compliment. Pour les termes en allemand, je règle ce problème aussi : je donnerai tout de suite la traduction la prochaine fois. Sinon, désolée, mais Igor ne restera pas longtemps dans l'histoire, comme on s'en doute à la fin du chap 4 ! (il est quand même mortellement amoché, non ?)

**Legolasine : ** Je confirme les passages sur la famille sont tirés par les cheveux ! Je vais, comme je le dis plus haut, tenté de simplifier un peu tout ça ! Je vais également essayer de rendre Severus Rogue un peu plus hargneux envers Potter. Et j'ai été flattée de lire «une grande admiratrice» : je rougis tout plein ! *^^* Merci ! Concernant ton histoire, je n'ai pas réussi à la trouver. Comment s'appelle-t-elle ? J'aimerai bien la lire !

@+


End file.
